Serpens Arcanem
by Nici Barru
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord hat sich erhoben und Harry findet bald heraus, dass seine Abwesenheit von Hogwarts ihn nicht davon entschuldigt, sich am Krieg zu beteiligen. Zurück in Hogwarts muss Neville erkennen, dass nicht alles böse die Form von Todessern annimmt. Sequel von Serpens Armarum, Slash HP/OC, CreatureFic, Übersetzung
1. Unwillkommene Besucher

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

**SEQUEL von Serpens Armarum**

Warnungen: Kraftworte, Slash etc. Es ist **M**.

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Eins

**Unwillkommene Besucher**

„Hey, du weißt schon, dass der Laden um fünf Uhr schließt, nicht wahr?"

Harry japste und setzte sich so schnell in seinem Stuhl auf, dass er fast herunterfiel. Er verschloss sofort seine zweiten und dritten Lider, wodurch er die tödlichen Kräfte seiner Augen ausschaltete, bevor er sich dem Sprecher zuwandte. Es war Seraphina: Eine junge Hexe, die sich weigerte ihren Nachnamen zu nennen und die letzten September im Hostel angekommen war. Sie war hübsch und die einzige Hexe, die Harry je getroffen hatte, die ihr Haar kurz trug. Sie grinste ihn an, während sie sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, der vom Geschäft in das Last Hope Hostel führte; Harrys Zuhause seit zwei Jahren.

„Schleich dich nicht so an mich heran!", wies Harry sie an, in dem Wissen, dass sie es ignorieren würde, und drehte sich wieder zurück, um die Stelle in seinem Buch zu markieren, in welches er vertieft gewesen war. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Viertel vor sechs", teilte sie ihm mit. „Gutes Buch?"

„Schon", sagte Harry. „Eher schwierig." Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging dann zur Tür, um abzuschließen. Die Sonne schien noch durch das Fenster, auch wenn sie schon unterging und ihr Licht reflektierte sich golden von der Wackersteinstraße der Knockturngasse. „Musst du nicht bald zur Arbeit?"

Er wusste nicht genau, als was sie arbeitete, aber er wusste, dass was auch immer sie tat, es moschusartig schmeckte, wenn er ihr begegnete, bevor sie duschte.

Sie summte zustimmend. „Das muss ich", sagte sie. „Aber da sind Besucher, die mit dir sprechen möchten und es braucht beide, sowohl Tiberius als auch Aurora, um sie daran zu hindern hier hereinzustürmen und dich zu stehlen, also habe ich mich, da alle noch schlafen und daher sonst niemand da war, dazu bereiterklärt Bescheid zu sagen."

Harry hatte alle Verschließzauber gelegt und wandte sich ihr mit erhobenen Brauen zu. „Leute sind hier die mich sprechen möchten?", fragte er. „Wer?"

„Zauberer", meinte sie.

Harry stöhnte.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, worum es ging. Früher im Sommer, bevor das letzte Semester in Hogwarts vorbei war, hatte er einen schrecklich brennenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe verspürt. Am nächsten Morgen stand auf der Titelseite, dass der Trimagische Champion aus Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, ermordet wurde – er wurde mit einem Portschlüssel entführt, dann dazu gezwungen, bei einem Ritual mitzumachen und dann getötet, bevor sein Körper mit demselben Portschlüssel wieder nach Hogwarts geschickt wurde, der ihn auch weggebracht hatte. Wenn er vom brennenden Schmerz, den Harry in seiner Narbe gespürt hatte, ausging, dann hatte er so eine schleichende Ahnung, wer für den Tod verantwortlich war.

Anscheinend war er da nicht der Einzige. Wenn Leute hier waren, um mit ihm zu sprechen und wenn Tiberius und Aurora sie aufhielten, dann hatte entweder Dumbledore oder das Ministerium die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und sie wollten, dass der Junge-der-lebte als eine Gallionsfigur wieder zurück ins Rampenlicht trat.

Verdammt.

Harry seufzte sanft. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Frieden den er hatte, seit er aus Hogwarts raus war, nicht für ewig anhalten würde.

„Richtig", sagte er. „Danke für die Warnung."

„Kein Problem, Kurzer", sagte sie. Sie wandte sich um und stolzierte zurück ins Hostel, ihre Hüften schwangen hin und her als sie lief. Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf und hob sein Buch auf, als er am Tisch vorbeiging.

„Nox", murmelte er und das Geschäft wurde hinter ihm dunkel. Er verschloss die Tür.

Harry konnte nicht anders als einen Anflug an Schuld zu spüren, als er den Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer ging. Er hasste es, dass die Zuflucht des Hostels nur wegen ihm gestört wurde. Tiberius und Aurora verdienten den Scheiß nicht, der damit einherkam den Jungen-der –lebte zu beherbergen und auch kein anderer der Bewohner verdiente die Aufregung. Er war sich nicht sicher was genau passieren würde, wenn das Ministerium herausfand, dass er das Dach über seinem Kopf mit zwei Vampiren, einem Drow und einer … was auch immer es war, dass Seraphina tat – Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, dass es legal war – teilte. Alles was er wusste war, dass es nicht schön sein würde, und wenn es passierte, dann …

„Wäre es nicht meine Schuld", murmelte er sich selbst zu. „Es wäre ihre, weil sie in die allmächtige Kraft der Narbe glauben." Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie eingeschüchtert er von der Zaubererwelt gewesen war; begeistert, dass so ein wunderbarer Ort existierte; erstaunt, dass alle dort seinen Namen kannten. Zeit und eine gesunde Dosis Wirklichkeit hatten ihn davon geheilt. Hexen und Zauberer waren einfach nur Menschen. Eine höchst voreingenommene Minderheit, die Magie zu sehr und gesunden Menschenverstand zu wenig nutzte. Harry war berühmt, das war wahr und seine Narbe war legendär, aber die Leute die wirklich in der Position waren, das ganze einzuschätzen waren Harry, der sich nicht erinnern konnte und Voldemort, der angeblich tot war, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich war und der den absolut peinlichsten Moment in seiner Karriere als Dunkler Lord so oder so nicht kommentieren wollte.

Aber trotzdem nahmen alle an, alles darüber zu wissen. Bis hin zu der Position von Harrys Wiege und der genutzten Flüche. Es war ermüdend. Mehr als ermüdend, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Harry wusste, dass jetzt, da Voldemort zurück war – wirklich, dass seine Narbe so stark schmerzte _konnte _einfach nichts anderes bedeuten – die Leute zu Harry Potter und seiner Magischen Narbe der Freude schauen würden, damit er sie ein weiteres Mal rettete.

Die Frage war, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Harry stoppte vor der Wohnzimmertür und legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf. Seine wärmesensitive Sicht registrierte mehrere Warmblüter im Raum. Er wusste, dass zwei davon Tiberius und Aurora waren, und dass das hieß, dass dort mehr als zehn Zauberer waren, die darauf warteten ihn zu sehen. An ihren Positionen gemessen standen sie alle; den wütenden Geräuschen nach, die er durch die Wände hören konnte, waren sie nicht glücklich darüber warten zu müssen.

Aber sie warteten nicht auf ihn: Auf den Jungen, der einst darauf bestanden hatte, dass er „einfach nur Harry" war, oder auf den Jungen, der ein Lamia war. Nein, sie warteten auf Harry Potter und das war jemand ganz anderes. Er tat einen langen, tiefen Atemzug und schob die Tür auf.

Die Stimmen verstummten augenblicklich. Die ersten Leute, die er sah, waren Tiberius und Aurora. Das alte Paar sah grimmig aus und sie blickten ihre Gäste finster an. Als Harrys Zunge hervorschoss, konnte er die Wut schmecken, die von ihnen ausging – ein bitterer Geschmack, der Harry ein wenig an Blut erinnerte – und er konnte die Besorgnis der versammelten Zauberer spüren. Er schaute sich im Raum um und wünschte sich, dass die Leute dort ihn nicht anstarren würden.

Dumbledore war hier, zusammen mit Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Sirius und Arthur Weasley. Das waren die Einzigen, die Harry erkannte. Die anderen bestanden aus einem großen, kahlen, dunkelhäutigen Zauberer, einem älteren Zauberer im selben Alter wie Tiberius, mit einem zerrupften Äußeren und einem merkwürdigen magischen Auge, dass sich unabhängig von seinem natürlichen Auge bewegte, einer jungen Hexe mit herzförmigen Gesicht und schockierend pinken Haar und einer Hexe im mittleren Alter, mit bleicher Haut und langem, schwarzem Haar, das in losen Locken ihren Rücken herabfiel. Harry überblickte sie alle noch einmal und achtete auf ihre Gesichtsausdrücke. Die, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, sahen – zum größten Teil – bei seinem Anblick von Ehrfurcht ergriffen aus. Sie alle warfen einen flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Stirn auf der Suche nach der Narbe. Der alte Mann mit dem magischen Auge sah neugierig aus, behielt seinen Blick aber auf Tiberius.

Seine alten Lehrer sahen um einiges älter aus, als sich Harry erinnerte, besonders Dumbledore. Sein Verlust des Jungen-der-lebte hatte seinen Ruf hart getroffen und von dem was Harry gehört hatte, hatte er seitdem Schwierigkeiten in der Politik. McGonagall schaute ihn missbilligend über die Ränder ihrer quadratischen Brille an – Harry konnte sehen, dass sein Verlassen von Hogwarts ihr nicht sehr gefallen hatte – während Snape ihn mit einem absolut blanken Ausdruck, statt seinem üblichen höhnischen Grinsen, an das sich Harry so gut erinnerte, anschaute. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenheit von Arthur Weasley schweifen. Er hatte keinen der Weasleys mehr gesehen, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte und es war ein Zeugnis ihres Betrugs, dass es Harry immer noch so sehr schmerzte, dass er sich nicht dazu bringen konnte den älteren Mann anzublicken. Lupin und Sirius – mit beiden war Harry in Kontakt geblieben – lächelten ihn fröhlich an und Harry lächelte kurz zurück, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem gefährlichsten Zauberer im Raum zuwandte.

„Seraphina hat mir gesagt, dass diese Leute mit mir sprechen wollen, Tiberius", sagte er leise.

Tiberius nickte. „Das behaupten sie", sagte er. Er klang neutral, als ob er sich bemühen musste sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Harry konnte sich vorstellen warum. Ganz besonders Dumbledore hatte in Tiberius keinen Freund.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. Er zuckte die Schultern und spielte Lässigkeit vor. „Wollen wir uns setzen?"

Die versammelten Zauberer nahmen auf den vielen Stühlen, die das Wohnzimmer okkupierten, Platz. Harry setzte sich ebenfalls und achtete darauf, in der Nähe von Tiberius und Aurora zu bleiben, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihm den Rücken stärken würden, ganz egal was geschah. Dann wartete er.

Es dauerte nicht lange.

„Harry, mein Junge", begann Dumbledore. „Du siehst gut aus."

„Es geht mir gut, Direktor", entgegnete Harry höflich. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies ein Höflichkeitsbesuch ist. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, würde Sie bitte auf den Punkt kommen?"

Dumbledores Spießgesellen rutschen wegen seiner Unhöflichkeit gegenüber dem Mann, den sie so hoch hielten, unbequem berührt herum. Zum größten Teil ignorierte Harry sie.

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore, „natürlich." Dann schaute er flüchtig zu den anderen Bewohnern des Hostels; ganz besonders Tiberius. „Ich würde es vorziehen, Harry, wenn wir allein sprechen könnten."

Harry blinzelte. „Wenn das der Fall ist, warum haben Sie dann so viele Leute mitgebracht?", fragte er. Dumbledores Unterstützer rutschten wieder unbequem herum und tauschten Blicke aus.

„Harry", sagte Sirius, „sie haben darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Wir wollten dich wiedersehen, Kiddo, und ob du es magst oder nicht, dein Name bedeutet einigen Leuten eine Menge."

Harry nickte. „In Ordnung", sagte er. „Aber trotzdem. Wenn es Ihnen erlaubt ist, Leute hierher einzuladen, dann ist mir das auch, Schulleiter. Immerhin ist das nur fair."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, aber es war der zerrupfte Mann mit dem magischen Auge, der sprach. „Rat von einem dunklen Magier annehmen, Potter?" Beide seiner Augen waren auf Tiberius fixiert.

Tiberius öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Harry mischte sich ein und warf dem älteren Mann einen wegen der Unterbrechung um Verzeihung heischenden Blick zu. „Nun, Sir, Sie haben einen Black auf Ihrer Seite", sagte er. „Und die Blacks sind eine dunklere Familie als die Woodrifts."

Der alte Mann sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus, aber Sirius grinste; anscheinend störte es ihn nicht, dass sein Familienname und dessen Konnotationen benutzt wurden, um Harrys Punkt zu bestätigen.

„Da hat er dich, Alastor", sagte Lupin.

„Nun, ich werde Sie nicht fragen, wer all diese Leute sind und was ihr Nutzen hier ist, Schulleiter, weil ich es nicht für nötig halte", sagte Harry. „Aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie einfach zum Punkt kommen würden und aufhören Zeit zu schinden."

Dumbledore schaute ihn ernst über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an und räusperte sich. „In Ordnung, Harry", sagte er. „Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest. Ich kam her um dich um Hilfe zu bitten, mein Junge, und darum, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Lord Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt, Harry", meinte Dumbledore zu ihm. Harry ließ einen kurzen Seufzer hören; seine Vermutungen waren korrekt gewesen. „Jetzt, da er zurück ist, wirst du eines seiner ersten Ziele sein, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „In Hogwarts wirst du sicher sein und dir werden Dinge beigebracht, die dir helfen werden zu überleben, wenn er wegen dir kommt."

„Ich war in Hogwarts niemals sicher, Direktor", sagte Harry. „Zumindest habe ich mich nie so gefühlt. Nach Quirrell, nach Lockhart, nach dem Basilisken, nach den Dementoren und nachdem Cedric Diggory direkt aus Hogwarts entführt wurde … glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mich dort jetzt sicher fühlen würde?"

„Und was meinen Unterricht angeht, bin ich schon ganz gut. In den meisten Fächern bin ich meinem Jahr voraus, also würde es nur Zeitverschwendung sein, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich würde nichts lernen, dass ich nicht auch von meinen Hausunterrichtskursen oder durch lesen erfahre. Tatsächlich habe ich mehr gelernt, seit ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, als ich es hinter ihren Mauern je getan habe."

„Harry", seufzte Dumbledore. „Du bist hier nicht sicher. Lord Voldemort wird dich finden und die Leute, die hier mit dir leben, sind nichts gegen ihn oder seine Todesser."

Harry wusste das. Er wusste, dass Tiberius und Aurora und Linael und Nikolai und Isabella und Seraphina alle auf ihre Weise stark waren, aber er wusste, dass wenn Voldemort mit seinem Gefolge hier auftauchte, sie wahrscheinlich sterben würden. Sogar er würde zumindest verletzt werden und er hatte die natürliche Abwehr eines Basilisken.

Aber zur gleichen Zeit … „Also wollen Sie eine Schule voller Kinder in ein noch größeres Ziel verwandeln?", fragte Harry. „Sie wollen das Leben all Ihrer Schüler riskieren, nur um mich wieder in der Burg zu haben?" Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Mr Potter", begann McGonagall.

„Professor, hören Sie mir einen Moment zu", meinte Harry zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass Voldemort mich tot sehen möchte. Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich mit ihm kämpfen muss und ich weiß, dass ich – und alle um mich herum – vielleicht sterben. Aber die Leute, die mich momentan umgeben, sind voll ausgebildet. Hogwarts ist voller untrainierter Schüler, die man auf Kosten des Kollegiums und der älteren Schüler verteidigen müsste. Hier gibt es keine Schüler, die man beschützen müsste. Ich bin der jüngste und ich werde nächsten Januar mein UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen, wenn die Dinge nach Plan laufen. Hier werde ich sicher sein und muss mir keine Sorgen über Elfjährige machen, die in den Kampf hineinstolpern und versuchen nützlich zu sein, indem sie im Weg stehen, wie es in Hogwarts sein würde."

„Ich mag es nicht sagen, aber der Junge hat einen Punkt", sagte der Mann mit dem merkwürdigen Auge, sein blaues Auge rotierte zu Harry, um ihn mit einem stechenden Blick zu fixieren, als er sprach. „Hier gibt es weniger Ablenkungen, Dumbledore, und die Schutzschilder sind genauso gut – wenn nicht gar besser – als die in Hogwarts; es gibt weniger Leute, die man beschützen muss. Und wie du selbst gesagt hast, wenn du nicht bereits gewusst hättest, wo der Junge ist, dann hättest du ihn hier nicht gefunden." Das magische Auge wandte sich Tiberius zu. „Einige der Schutzzauber unterdrücken magische Signaturen. Sehr paranoid von dir, Tiberius."

„Immer aufmerksam, Alastor", murmelte Tiberius.

Der alte Mann nickte; seine von Narben ruinierten Lippen zuckten zum kleinsten, furchterregendsten Lächeln, das er je gesehen hat. Harry schauderte, als er erkannte, dass der alte Mann gefährlich war und dass er sein Bestes versuchen sollte es sich nicht mit ihm zu verscherzen. Er fragte sich, woher Tiberius ihn kannte. Eins war sicher, die Hexe mit den pinken Haaren schaute zwischen den beiden Männern mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der Horror ähnelte, hin und her.

„Gibt es etwas was ich tun kann, damit du mir vertraust, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry krümmte sich innerlich bei seinem traurigen Tonfall. Dumbledore trug dick auf …

„Nichts, Schulleiter", sagte Harry fest. „Sie haben nichts getan, womit sie mein Vertrauen erweckt haben und alles um es zu verlieren."

„Und jetzt, da das geklärt ist", sagte Tiberius und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, „würde es Sie stören uns in Frieden zu verlassen?"

Die versammelten Zauberer, Dumbledore eingeschlossen, standen auf und begannen aus dem Raum zu gehen, Tiberius ging voran und führte sie durch das Hostel zur Tür. Dumbledore allerdings drehte sich im Türrahmen um, um auf Harry zurückzuschauen.

„Der Krieg kommt, Harry, und du wirst gefragt werden zu kämpfen", sagte er. „Lord Voldemort wird dir nicht erlauben auf den Seitenlinien zu stehen. Er wird dich jagen, er wird dich finden und er wird dich, so wie du bist, töten."

„So wie ich bin?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe mich ihm schon einmal entgegengestellt, Schulleiter, und glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage, dass ich die Jahre nicht vertrödelt habe."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nicht hast, Harry, aber ich glaube, dass du sie nicht weise verbracht hast." Dumbledores Blick flackerte kurz zu Tiberius. „Sei vorsichtig, für was du dich entscheidest, Harry. Mein Angebot steht noch. Du bist jederzeit in Hogwarts willkommen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Schulleiter", entgegnete Harry.

Dumbledore ging, die Tür hinter sich verschließend. Aurora gab ein verärgertes Seufzen von sich. „Wie melodramatisch", sagte sie. „Er will dich benutzen. Du wirst vorsichtig sein, oder Harry?"

„Wann bin ich das nicht?", fragte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zog.

Die anderen würdigten das mit keiner Antwort. Stattdessen sprach Tiberius: „Er hat recht, Harry", sagte er. „Du bist in Gefahr. Du wirst dafür so viele Verbündete brauchen, wie du kriegen kannst. Du solltest dich nicht komplett mit Dumbledore verfeinden. Er könnte nützlich sein."

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Und ich werde ihm eine Chance geben. Ich werde. Aber … ich tue es nur, wenn er aufhört mich wie eine Mischung aus Kind und Schachfigur zu behandeln."

„Dann nicht sehr bald", murmelte Aurora. Sie trat zu Harry und legte eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter. Er lehnte sich in die sanfte Berührung und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich werde Voldemort bekämpfen", sagte er leise. „Zwischen ihm und Dumbledore und dem Rest der Welt habe ich da nicht wirklich eine Chance. Ich würde es nur gerne zu meinen eigenen Bedingungen tun. Ist das … okay?"

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte sie. „Natürlich ist es das."

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Gut." Er fühlte sich aber immer noch schuldig, dafür, dass er Voldemort nicht beim ersten Mal getötet hatte – auch, wenn er da erst ein Jahr alt gewesen war – dafür, dass Dumbledore in ihr Zuhause eingedrungen war und dafür, dass er sich so verdammt verantwortlich für alles fühlte.

„Du wirst es überstehen", meinte Tiberius zu ihm. „Wir stellen das sicher."

Harry lächelte schwach und öffnete seine Augen, um den älteren Mann anzuschauen. Sein Lächeln weitete sich, als er die Entschlossenheit auf Tiberius Gesicht geschrieben sah. Es fühlte sich gut an, geliebt zu sein.

* * *

TN: Das erste Chap des Sequels ... an einem Dienstagmorgen? Jupp, bin dann glech verreist (wir mussten umbuchen) und ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen.

Gefällt es?


	2. Der Orden des Phönix'

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

**SEQUEL von Serpens Armarum**

Warnungen: Kraftworte, Slash etc. Es ist **M**.

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zwei

**Der Orden des Phönix'**

_Eine der ältesten und kompliziertesten Formen der Magie war das Errichten von Schutzschilden. Über die Jahre wurden einfachere Zauber, wie der Fidelius oder der Schildzauber kreiert, weil die Nachfrage nach viel praktischeren und weniger Magie-verbrauchenden Arten des Schutzes hoch war._

_Wie dem auch sei, es ist weitgehend so, dass die älteren Schutzschilder, die nicht länger allgemein gebraucht werden, als stärker angesehen werden. Unter diese fallen Blutschilde (siehe Kapitel Fünf), welche eher gebraucht werden, um Familienwohnsitze und Erbstücke zu beschützen, und Opferschilde._

_Das Nutzen von Opferschilden wird seit langem als Dunkle Magie angesehen, da die involvierten Zauber ein freiwilliges, menschliches Opfer benötigen und in den Magischen Definitionsabkommen von 1263 wurde festgelegt, dass keine Helle Magie den Verlust von Leben benötigen darf, ob menschlich oder nicht._

Harry hatte gerade umgeblättert, als die Klingel über der Tür schellte. Er schaute rechtzeitig auf, um einen von Dumbledores Lakaien vom Vortag durch die Tür hereinkommen zu sehen. Es war der knorrige alte Mann mit dem verrückten Auge – der, der Tiberius von irgendwo her zu kennen schien – und sicher genug, das verrückte Auge fixierte Harry sofort.

„Ausgefallene Illusion, die du dort hast, Junge", sagte der Mann rau.

Harry versteifte sich sofort. Er wusste, dass die einzigen Leute, die fähig waren durch Linaels Tarnung zu schauen Linael und er selbst waren. Linael, weil er sie hergestellt hatte; Harry, weil er sie trug. Umgehend brach er Augenkontakt; als Versicherung verschloss er seine zweiten und dritten Lider, während er auf seine Hand blickte. Feine, grüne Schuppen und lange, schwarze Klauen trafen spöttisch seinen Blick.

„Ich kann nicht hindurchsehen", sagte der Mann. Harry biss ein erleichtertes Seufzen zurück. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie da ist. Ich frage mich, was du verseckst."

„Nur Harry", entgegnete Harry. Er schaute wieder auf und lächelte ironisch. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr …."

„Moody", sagte der Mann. „Alastor Moody."

Harry hatte natürlich von ihm gehört. Ein paranoider Ex-Auror; Moody wurde letztes Jahr von Dumbledore dazu gezwungen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Dem Propheten nach hatte Moody das Jahr in Wirklichkeit damit verbracht, in einem magischen Schrankkoffer eingesperrt zu sein; der Lehrer, der die Schüler unterrichtet hatte, war in Wahrheit ein entflohener Verurteilter aus Azkaban gewesen: Der Todesser Barty Crouch Junior.

Harry fragte sich, ob Hogwarts einen neuen Trend setzte, mit all den entflohenen Verbrechern und Voldemorts Unterstützern, die sich im Gebäude zusammenrotteten.

„Dumbledore möchte, dass ich dir das gebe", sagte Moody und hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament hin. Sein verrücktes Auge drehte sich in seinem Kopf und inspizierte den Laden gründlich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll, dass du dort willkommen bist und dass es heute Nacht ein Treffen gibt."

Harry nahm das Pergament entgegen und las es schnell.

_Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix' befindet sich in Nummer 12 Grimmauldplatz._

Es war in Dumbledores Handschrift verfasst, in derselben leuchtend grünen Tinte, die auf Hogwarts' Briefen genutzt wurde.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore hatte etwas vor. Er hatte ganz ehrlich und wahrhaftig etwas vor und er machte klar, dass er wollte, dass Harry dabei mitmachte, was auch immer es war. Harry traute Dumbledore nicht weiter, als er ihn werfen konnte – ohne Magie – und er hatte gedacht, dass er das deutlich gemacht hatte, aber anscheinend würde Dumbledore nicht damit aufhören seine Spielchen zu spielen.

Bastard.

Natürlich sagte nichts, dass Harry nicht auch solche Spielchen spielen konnte. Er wollte natürlich nicht. Es gab bessere Dinge, die er mit seiner Zeit anfangen konnte – wie seine Kurse bestehen oder einen Weg zu finden, um mit Voldemort klarzukommen und herausfinden, warum Nikolai immer kicherte, wenn er und Linael im selben Raum waren – als sich mit Dumbledore zu beschäftigen. Aber, nahm er an, was muss, das muss.

Und es war ja nicht so, als ob er sich da ohne Rückendeckung hineinbegeben würde.

„Wann?", fragte er.

Moody schaute milde erstaunt aus, aber er versteckte das bald. Harry tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Es war nett, dass der ältere Mann ihn für klüger gehalten hatte, als er es vorgab. Irgendwie war es beruhigend.

„Um sieben Uhr", sagte Moody.

Eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang. Nicht ideal, aber gut genug. Harry lächelte. „Vielen Dank", sagte er.

„Verbrenne das", sagte Moody und nickte zu dem Pergament, welches Harry umklammerte. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte er sich um und ging.

Harry setzte sich zurück in den Stuhl und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. „Fuck", murmelte er. Als er dann zum Pergament schaute, wechselte er die Sprache. „Verbrenne", zischelte er.

Dumbledores Notiz brach in Flammen aus. Harry grinste. Er liebte Parselmagie.

* * *

„Das ist keine gute Idee", sage Tiberius. „Hast du uns nicht erst gestern gesagt, dass du das zu deinen eigenen Bedingungen machen möchtest?" Die Worte „du benimmst dich phänomenal dumm" blieben ungesagt.

„Und hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mit mächtigen potentiellen Verbündeten verfeinden soll?", argumentierte Harry.

Tiberius sah immer noch nicht glücklich aus. Harry verstand wahrscheinlich besser was er fühlte, als Tiberius wusste. Er war auch nicht glücklich darüber. Tatsächlich bezweifelte Harry ernsthaft, dass irgendjemand außer Dumbledore glücklich darüber sein würde, dass er im Grimmauldplatz auftauchte. Tiberius hatte Recht. Er verhielt sich unglaublich dumm und das schlimmste war, dass Harry das wusste.

„Das habe ich", sagte Tiberius. „Aber man kann Brücken bauen und man kann halbbacken geradewegs in das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix laufen."

„Kann nicht viel schlimmer sein als die Kammer des Schreckens", hob Harry hervor.

„Und schau wohin dich das geführt hat, Mr Schlangen-Ding", schnippte Tiberius. Dann seufzte er, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und zwickte seinen Nasenrücken. „Du trägst immer noch dein Armband, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry. Bei der Erwähnung seines Armbandes bewegte sich seine Hand automatisch hin, um mit der feinen, silbernen Kette zu spielen. Sie würde Linael zu ihm rufen, ganz egal wo er war, solange er sie nur trug. Seit Linael sie ihm zwei Jahre zuvor zu seinen dreizehnten Geburtstag gegeben hatte, hatte er sie nicht einmal abgenommen. „Ich bin nicht beschränkt genug, um komplett allein in diese Sache hineinzugehen. Und ganz nebenbei, wenn Linael durch die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts in die Kammer des Schreckens gelangen konnte, dann kommt er ganz sicher am Fidelius vorbei."

„Nicht, dass irgendjemand wüsste, woraus die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts eigentlich bestehen", betonte Tiberius. Er seufzte wieder. „In Ordnung", sagte er. „Geh. Aber sei vorsichtig, Harry, und halte dein Temperament im Zaum."

Harry nickte, aber als er aus dem Hostel und in die schattige Seitenstraße des magischen Londons trat, konnte er nicht anders, als sich selbst zuzumurmeln: „Es ist nicht mein Temperament, um das ich mir Sorgen mache. Es sind die Instinkte."

Die schmalen Straßen durch die er lief, ängstigten ihn nicht mehr. Als er das erste Mal zum Hostel kam war er verängstigt und verwirrt von den Veränderungen seines Körpers und seiner Sinne gewesen, und von den Auroren und Unaussprechlichen, die die Winkelgasse in ihrer Suche nach ihm überflutet hatten. Sein plötzliches Treffen mit Tiberius und die schleunige Reise durch das verdrehte Labyrinth, von dem er vorher nicht wusste, dass es existiert, hatte ihn nur noch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber über die Jahre hatte er begonnen diese Straßen als sein Zuhause anzusehen und er hatte gelernt sich in ihnen ohne Angst zu bewegen.

Die Steine unter seinen Füßen erschienen golden, wo die Sonne sie traf und erinnerten ihn an ein altes Sprichwort der Muggle. Irgendetwas, das vielleicht aus einem Buch kam. Er wusste, dass er verwirrt gewesen war, als er es das erste Mal gelesen hatte, aber nun meinte er es zu verstehen. Er mochte die Stadt eigentlich nicht so sehr, aber es gab Zeiten, in denen er sie wunderschön fand.

Er lächelte schwach und zog seinen Umhang fester um seine Schultern. Seine Nerven lagen blank, er stand kurz davor Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Orden des Phönix' zu stehen und alles woran er denken konnte war, wie hübsch das Sonnenlicht war. Manchmal wunderte sich Harry über sich selbst.

Er verwandelte seinen Umhang in eine Jacke, bevor er aus dem magischen Teil von London heraustrat und in die Muggelwelt ging. Seine Emanzipation hatte sein Leben in vielen Aspekten verändert – die Meisten zum Besseren – und eine dieser Veränderungen war, dass er, als legaler Erwachsener, seinen Zauberstab jederzeit benutzen durfte. Es machte seine Studien um einiges leichter, auch wenn er versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr darauf zu verlassen. Er wollte nicht faul werden, so wie der größte Teil der Zauberer, die er getroffen hatte und auch wenn Parselmagie cool war – und Spaß machte – gefiel es den Leuten nicht, wenn er sie nutzte. Nicht zu erwähnen war sie nicht gerade für Dinge wie Verwandlung zu gebrauchen.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob Schlangen so viel Interesse daran hatten, Ananas in Ohrenschützer zu verwandeln.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Grimmauldplatz ziemlich heruntergekommen war. Riesige gregorianische Häuserreihen die einst sicherlich schön gewesen waren, schauten auf ein viereckiges Stück Gras mit krank aussehenden Bäumen, welches mit Müll übersäht war. Das einzig wirklich interessante war, dass Nummer 12 auf den ersten Blick zu fehlen schien. Aber sobald Harry auf dem zerfurchten Bürgersteig stand und auf die Verbindung zwischen Nummer 11 und Nummer 13 starrte, begann Nummer 12 aus der Wand herauszuwachsen, was die anderen Häuser beiseiteschob. Die Muggle darin bemerkten es nicht.

Es war nicht, was Harry erwartet hatte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber das war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Nummer 12 schaffte es irgendwie noch heruntergekommener als der Rest der Häuser auszusehen. Die schwarze Farbe auf der Tür und auf den Fensterrahmen blätterte ab und die Fenster waren grau vor Schmutz. Die wabernden Farben, die Harrys normales Sichtfeld überzogen, teilten ihm mit, dass die meisten Leute im inneren in Richtung Rückseite des Hauses im Erdgeschoss versammelt waren: Gleichzeitig zu weit weg und zu nah dran, um ihm die exakte Anzahl mitzuteilen. Ein paar Leute entdeckte er im dritten Stock, wo er annahm, dass die Schlafzimmer waren. Selbst wenn er auch hier nicht die genaue Anzahl nennen konnte, erkannte er aus der Größe der Hitzesignatur, dass er dieses Mal mit mehr als zehn Anhängern von Voldemort zu tun haben würde.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ging Harry zu den Stufen, die zur Eingangstür hinaufführten. Die Türklinke hatte die Gestalt einer angriffsbereiten Schlange und war mit Silber beschlagen. Harrys Meinung nach war es merkwürdig. Das sprach mehr als alles andere von alten, reinblütigen Linien; sicher nicht von Dumbledores Tendenz, alles nach Gryffindor aussehen zu lassen.

„Öffne dich", zischelte er leise und mit einem sanften Klicken gehorchte die Tür. Langsam drückte Harry sie auf und schmeckte die Luft mit seiner Zunge. Sie schmeckte nach altem Schmutz, dem ozonartige Anklang von Magie – Dunkler Magie – und dem salzigem Moschus der Menschen. Harry spürte als Reaktion auf diesen Geschmack der Luft, wie seine Augen im gelb der Basilisken brannten und er verschloss automatisch seine zusätzlichen Augenlider. Er musste vorsichtig sein.

Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte, hielt er ihn lose zwischen seinen Fingern. Immerhin nutze er lieber Schilde und Erstarrungszauber, als jemand zu versteinern oder zu töten.

Als er in die Halle trat wurden seine Schritte von der dicken Schmutzschicht und dem darunterliegenden ebenfalls dicken Teppich gedämpft. Fußstapfen durchzogen die Schicht und enthüllten, dass der Teppich ein düsteres Grün hatte, der einst – hoffentlich – eine hellere, fröhlichere Farbe gehabt hatte. Mit dem Schmutz und Staub, die sich imprägniert hatten, sah es ein wenig sumpfig aus. Harry rümpfte die Nase. Ohne Zweifel hätten Aurora und Isabella einen Anfall über Hygiene und schlechten Geschmack was Dekorationen betrifft gehabt.

Wo er grad von Deko sprach, waren das Köpfe von Hauselfen da an der Wand? Ew ….

Mit einem sanften Klicken verschloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam in Richtung der Wärmesignaturen in der Rückseite des Hauses. Zu seiner Linken waren Treppen, die zu einer hohen Decke heraufstiegen und mit einem dreckigen Geländer versehen waren, und, weiter den Flur hinab, waren Türen aus dunklem Holz die in versteckte Räume führten. Portraits bewegten sich und flüsterten an seiner Seite und Harry wusste, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Es fühlte sich sogar so an, als ob die Elfenköpfe ihn im Auge behielten.

Seine Hand wanderte zur silbernen Kette um sein Handgelenk, aber er stoppte sich selbst im letzten Moment davor, Linael zu sich zu rufen. Das Haus war gruselig. Eindeutig sehr, sehr gruselig; noch gruseliger als die Kammer des Schreckens. Hatte er nicht zu Tiberius gesagt, dass es so schlimm nicht sein könnte?

Harry fühlte den unbezwingbaren Drang sich selbst zu hauen. Wirklich, er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Irgendwann stand er vor einem Raum, in welchem die Wärmesignaturen waren. Er konnte Stimmen hören, aber sie waren gedämpft, so dass er nicht hören konnte, was sie sagten. Ohnehin interessierte ihn die Anzahl der Anwesenden mehr. Von der Art, wie die Wärmequellen positioniert waren, nahm er an, dass mindestens dreißig Leute in dem Raum waren und die meisten schienen um etwas herum zu sitzen. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Tisch.

Einer von ihnen bewegte sich zur Tür und Harry drückte sich a die Wand. Da wo er stand würde er, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, von ihr verborgen werden, sodass er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde und wer auch immer hindurchtrat ihn nicht sehen würde. Er presste seine linke Hand gegen Mund und Nase, um seine Atemgeräusche zu unterdrücken und ergriff seinen Zauberstab fester in der Rechten. Die Wärmesignatur erreichte die Tür, der Knauf drehte und die Tür öffnete sich.

In seinem ganzen Leben war Harry nie glücklicher gewesen Sirius Black zu sehen. Er senkte seine Hand und ließ einen leisen, erleichterten Seufzer hören. Sirius schaute fast unmerklich in seine Richtung, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschwang. Dann drehte er sich, um Harry vernünftig anzublicken.

Harry bis auf seine Lippe. Aus dem Blick in Sirius Augen konnte er ablesen, dass er im Moment kein glücklicher Mann war und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob das und wenn ja wie viel es mit ihm zu hatte. Sie waren in Kontakt geblieben, natürlich, aber das war die meiste Zeit durch Briefe gewesen. Sirius war vom Ministerium – und dem Tagespropheten - unschuldig gesprochen worden aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ganz … zurechnungsfähig war. Immerhin hatte er zwölf Jahre unter der liebevollen Pflege von Dementoren verbracht.

Trotzdem gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sirius, trotz der Lücke zwischen Sirius' Fantasie von seinem Patenkind und dem realen Harry, ihn gerne hatte.

Sirius sagte kein Wort. Er streckte nur seine Hand nach ihm aus und ergriff den Ärmel seiner verwandelten Jacke, bevor er ihn in einen der Nebenräume schleifte. Kerzen, die ihn aufwändigen, versilberten Kerzenständern waren, begannen zu berennen, sobald sie eintraten und Harry hüpfte. Sirius ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, auch nicht, als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug.

„Muffliato", grollte er und schnippte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Tür. Dann, und erst dann, wandte er sich Harry zu. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", verlangte er eine Antwort.

„Dumbledore hat mich zu einem Treffen des Ordens eingeladen", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Falle ist, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich trotzdem vorbeikomme."

Der Ausdruck auf Sirius' Gesicht wurde nur noch dunkler. „Dumbledore hat was getan?", grollte er und klang ziemlich nach seiner Animagusform.

„Er hat mich zu einem Treffen des Ordens eingeladen", wiederholte Harry. „Er hat die Nachricht mit Alastor Moody gesandt."

Sirus fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und drehte sich ärgerlich weg. Wenn Harry seine Zunge nutzte, konnte er den bitteren Geschmack der Wut in der Luft schmecken.

„Du musst gehen, Harry", sagte Sirius. „Bevor Dumbledore hier ankommt. Er hat anscheinend niemanden außer Moody davon erzählt. Du bist-"

„Schnurstracks hineingelaufen", beendete Harry für ihn. „Ich habe angenommen, dass so etwas geschehen würde. Aber Sirius, ich brauche Hilfe. Wenn Voldemort wirklich zurück ist, dann brauche ich alle Hilfe die ich kriegen kann."

Sirius wandte sich um, um ihn anzublicken. „Ich weiß, was du von mir verlangst, Harry, aber ich kann es dir nicht geben", sagte er. Das nackte Bedauern in seiner Stimme ließ Harrys Brust schmerzen. „Ich kann mich nicht gegen Dumbledore wenden."

Also hatte Harry vor all den Jahren Recht gehabt. Er hatte es vermutet, als Dumbledore nicht mehr dagegen gekämpft hatte, dass Sirius' Unschuld bewiesen wurde. Sirius hatte ihm nie etwas erzählt, über die ganze Geschichte ihrer Bekanntschaft, hatte er Harry nie einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was Dumbledore über ihn in der Hand hatte.

„warum?", fragte Harry. Er hasste wie erstickt seine Stimme klang.

„Es war in meinem sechsten Jahr", meinte Sirius sanft, nicht fähig, Harrys Blick zu treffen. „Ich habe immer schon Probleme verursacht. Ein Streichespieler. Dein Vater – unser ganzer Freundeskreis – wir waren es. Aber ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich habe fast einen Mitschüler umgebracht. Es war dein Vater, der ihn gerettet hat, Harry, aber der Schaden war angerichtet und wenn das jemals herauskommt …"

„Dann?", soufflierte Harry.

„Dann würde ich zurück nach Azkaban gebracht und Remus würde hingerichtet werden."

Ein schrecklich endgültiger Tonfall schwang in dieser Aussage mit.

„Dumbledore hat es für mich vertuscht", fuhr Sirius fort. „Er hat es für uns alle vertuscht. Er hat sogar S- den Mitschüler dazu gebracht den Mund zu halten. Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich dir nicht helfen kann, Harry. So wie es ist gehe ich eigentlich schon zu weit. Er versucht verzweifelt dich wieder in seine Krallen zu kriegen. Absolut verzweifelt. Du musst gehen, Harry."

„Das werde ich", versprach Harry. „ich werde gehen. Ich …" unsicher was er sagen sollte hörte er auf. Es gab nichts was er tun konnte, um Sirius aus dieser Lage zu befreien, besonders mit der Drohung, die über Lupin schwebte neben Sirius' eigener. „Danke", sagt er irgendwann. „Das du es mir erzählt hast."

Sirius lächelte reuevoll. „Kein Problem, Kiddo", sagte er. Harry brauchte die Lüge nicht auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, um zu wissen, dass sie dort war. Das war etwas, von dem Sirius gewollt hatte, dass er es nicht wusste. Harry konnte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen.

„Ich gehe lieber", sagte Sirius. „Bevor sie bemerken, dass ich zu lange fehle. Wirst du alleine okay sein?"

Harry nickte. „Ich komme klar", sagte er. Sirius sah ein wenig nervös aus, aber Harry würde ihm nichts erklären. Wenn es um Dumbledore ging – und daher auch dem Orden – war Linael so etwas wie ein eine Geheimwaffe.

Er bewegte sich zurück in die Schatten des Raumes, während Sirius die Tür öffnete. Sein Pate schaute zu ihm zurück und Harry konnte das Bedauern in seinen Augen sehen. Dann schloss sich die Tür zwischen ihnen und versperrte Sirus von seinem Blick. Harry zuckte bei dem Geräusch, das sie machte. Verdammt noch mal, er fühlte sich wie ein getretener Welpe.

Er versteckte seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel und rannte mit seinem Finger über das silberne Armband, welches um sein Handgelenk hing. Er fühlte das bekannte Dröhnen von Linaels Magie unter seinen Fingerspitzen und schloss seine Augen. „Linael", flüsterte er.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, tat er es gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der Drow aus den Schatten trat, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes sammelten. Er sah müde aus, sein sternenleuchtendes Haar war noch vom Schlaf zerwühlt und fiel ihm über seine nackte Brust. Er versteckte ein Gähnen hinter einer langfingrigen Hand, bevor er sich streckte und weiter aus den Schatten und ins Kerzenlicht trat. Das Lächeln, dass er Harry zuwarf, ließ Wärme in Harrys Bauch erblühen und die Spitzen seiner Zehen kribbeln.

Er beobachtete, wie sich Linael neugierig im Raum umschaute. Der Drow blinzelte und Harry sah, wie seine Nase sich rümpfte. „Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich frage", sagt er, „aber wo sind wir diesmal?"

„Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix'?", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht noch einmal an seine eigene Dummheit erinnert werden würde.

„Was für ein Hauptquartier?", fragte Linael.

„Ganz egal", sagte Harry. „Ich erkläre es, wenn wir wieder im Hostel sind. Versprochen. Aber, uh, wir müssen raus hier, bevor Dumbledore ankommt."

Das erregte eindeutig Linaels Aufmerksamkeit. „Dumbledore?", fragte er scharf. „Ich dachte, dass du ihm gestern Abend mitgeteilt hast, dass du nichts mit ihm zu tun haben möchtest?"

Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Das hatte er getan. Und dann war er dumm gewesen und hatte sich entschlossen Dumbledore eine weitere Chance zu geben – selbst, wenn der alte Mann das nicht verdiente – und nun steckte er in einem Haus fest, dass aussah wie aus einem Horrorfilm, inmitten einer Falle, kurz davor von Dumbledore erfasst zu werden.

„Ich werde es erklären, wenn-"

Ein leises Krachen unterbrach ihn. Er erstarrte. Gift ließ an seinen Zähnen herab und er hatte Mühen seine zweiten und dritten Lider verschlossen zu halten. Irgendetwas zu töten, besonders Linael – der genau vor ihm war – während er auf Dumbledores Grund und Boden war, würde dem Ausdruck „schlechte Idee" eine ganz neue Bedeutung geben.

Leicht überrascht blickte Linael auf einen Hauself herab – einem lebendigen – als dieser hervorschlich, gekleidet in einen dreckigen Kissenbezug. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er sprach mit sich selbst, knochige Hände umklammerten verzweifelt etwas, das im Kerzenlicht leicht schimmerte. Wiederum konnte Harry nicht ganz nachvollziehen, dass Linael – groß, stolz und unglaublich schön – mit so einem Wesen verwandt war, wie entfernt auch immer.

„Kreacher hat gefühlt, wie Der Hohe angekommen ist, oh ja", sagte der Hauself. Seine Stimme war rau und fast frei von gesundem Verstand. „Kreacher hat es gefühlt, auch wenn die dreckigen Verräter, die die Flure meiner Herrin verschandeln, das nicht getan haben."

Linael blickte zu Harry auf. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann wäre Harry beim Anblick von Linaels Gesichtsausdruck in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er hatte den Drow noch nie so verdutzt gesehen.

„Gibt es etwas, womit ich dir behilflich sein kann?", fragte Linael langsam.

Der Hauself schauderte. „Lehnstreue zum Blut geht vor die Familie", sagte er. „Alte Überlieferung der Elfen. Aber Kreacher dient immer noch der Familie. Master Regulus, ja, aber er ist tot. Besser ein toter Herr, als der Blutsverräterabschaum und die Halbblüter."

Harry war ein wenig schlecht. Der Elf begann immer mehr nach einem dienstbaren Draco Malfoy zu klingen.

„Master Regulus hat Kreacher gesagt, dass er es zerstören soll, aber Kreacher schafft es nicht. Kreacher hat versagt, aber Der Hohe …" Der Hauself verstummte und schaffte es seinen Kopf lange genug zu heben, um Linael tatsächlich anzublicken, bevor er wegschrak. „Der Hohe ist stärker, also fleht ihn Kreacher an. Fleht ihn an Kreacher dabei zu helfen, seinem Herren zu dienen. Fleht ihn an es zu zerstören."

Linael hockte sich hin. Langsam näherte sich Harry ihm an, neugierig zu sehen, was der Elf vorhatte.

„Was möchtest du, dass ich zerstöre, Kreacher?", fragte Linael sanft.

Das glitzernde Objekt in der Hand des Elfen stürzte zu Boden, als der Hauself seine Hände zu den Ohren hob, um sie zu verdrehen. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Linael mitfühlend zusammenzuckte. Anscheinend waren Ohren der Spezies Sidhe sehr empfindlich.

„Herr Regulus würde sich schämen, dass Kreacher um Hilfe bettelt! Nicht gut genug für das Noble Haus der Blacks!" Nun schluchzte der Elf. „Aber Kreacher hat keine Wahl! Kreacher muss seinem Herren Regulus gehorchen, auch wenn er deshalb betteln muss."

Linael streckte seine Hand nach dem Objekt aus und als er es vom Boden aufhob und in das Licht hielt, sah Harry, dass es ein silbernes Medaillon war, welches von einer passenden silbernen Kette baumelte. Linael schaute es stirnrunzelnd an, bevor er zu ihm blickte.

„Sehr Dunkle Magie ist in es eingebettet", sagte er. „Sehr Dunkel und sehr mächtig." Er erhob sich, das Medaillon hing immer noch von seinen Fingern herab. Linael hielt es mit ausgestrecktem Arm und berührte es nur widerwillig. Harry ließ seine Zunge hervorzüngeln und wünschte sich auf der Stelle, dass er das nicht getan hätte. Die Luft um das Medaillon schmeckte grausig: Der normale Ozongeschmack von Magie war von etwas schrecklichem behaftet.

„Du hast gut daran getan, mir dies zu bringen, Kreacher", sagte Linael ruhig. „Du hast das sehr gut gemacht. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass es zerstört werden wird. Du hast die Befehle deines Herren erfüllt."

Die Schluchzer des Elfen verklangen. „Kreacher dankt Dem Hohen", sagte er. „Kreacher schwört, dass er alles, alles tun wird, um Dem Hohen zu helfen."

Linael warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Harry erkannte den Grund für seine Verwirrung leicht. Um was konnte Linael einen verrückten, alten Hauselfen bitten? Was konnte der Elf geben, dass Linael haben wollte?

Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag und aus einem Impuls heraus streckte sich Harry, um Linael ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er konnte spüren, wie Linael leicht erschauerte, als sein Atem über das spitze Ohr wusch, aber er ignorierte es. Als er sich zurückzog hob Linael eine Braue, bevor er sich wieder dem Hauselfen zuwandte, der zu seinen Füßen kroch.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir alles über den Orden des Phönix' berichtest", sagte Linael. „Das ist eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe, Kreacher." Der Elf blickte staunend zu Linael hoch, bevor er sich offensichtlich wieder an seine Manieren erinnerte und wieder auf den Boden schaute. „Dein Befolgen der alten Überlieferungen hat mir gezeigt, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Kreacher. Enttäusche mich nicht."

„Nein, Hoher", flüsterte der Elf ehrfürchtig. „Enttäusche niemals Den Hohen."

„Dann lass uns allein", befahl Linael.

Daraufhin verschwand der Elf mit einem weiteren leisen Krachen. Einen Moment hing eine drückende Stille im Raum, als sowohl Harry als auch Linael versuchten zu verdauen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Nun", sage Linael irgendwann. „Zumindest rufst du mich nirgendwo hin, wo es langweilig ist."

Er warf Harry einen kläglichen Blick zu und Harry konnte nicht anders, als verschämt zu lächeln. Linael schüttelte schlicht den Kopf, ein merkwürdiges Glimmen in seinen Augen.

„Dann komm", sagte er und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine. „Wir sind hier schon viel zu lang."

Als sie zusammen in die kalte Umarmung der Schatten verschwanden, ergriff Harry fest Linaels lange Finger; Linael hielt das Medaillon noch immer vor sich ausgestreckt.

* * *

TN: Danke für die supertollen Reviews!

**Melanurus** hat mich in der Review gefragt, was der Titel bedeutet. Also habe ich mich auf mein Wörterbuch gestürzt, da ich Armarum nicht aus dem Stehgreif wusste.

_Serpens_ - **Schlange** (surprise o.Ô)

_Armarum_ - wahrscheinlich vom Verb _armare_, **bewaffnen**

_Arcanem_ - Akk. von _Arcanum_,** Geheimnis**

**Serpens Armarum - Die Bewaffnung der Schlange**

**Serpens Arcanem - Das Geheimnis der Schlange**


	3. Horcrux

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Drei

**Horcrux**

Sie traten aus den Schatten und in das Esszimmer des Last Hope Hostels, gerade, als Aurora den Tisch deckte. Sie schaute bei ihrer plötzlichen Ankunft auf und hob voller Schreck eine Hand zu ihrer Brust.

„Um Himmels Willen, Linael", sagte sie scharf. „Warn uns doch."

„Verzeihung bitte", murmelte Linael.

Aurora wandte ihren scharfen Blick Harry zu und er schrank darunter zusammen. „Tiberius hat mir erzählt, was du vorhattest", sagte sie. „Ich nehme an, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben?"

„Dumbledore wollte mich dort in eine Falle locken", meinte Harry zu ihr. „Das habe ich erwartet, aber ich habe gehofft …" Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Wie auch immer, es ist egal. Wir haben jetzt einen Spion."

Ein Schnauben kam von der Tür. Es war Tiberius und hinter ihm standen Isabella, Nikolai und Seraphina. „Ich nehme an, dass es dein Pate ist?", fragte Tiberius.

„Sein Hauself", korrigierte Linael. „Ein ziemlich … exzentrisches Wesen mit dem Namen Kreacher."

„Ich dachte, dass sich Hauselfen nicht gegen ihren menschlichen Herren stellen können", sagte Isabella, als sie hinter Tiberius in den Raum trat. Kurz hinter ihr folgte Nikolai und Harry konnte das süffisante Lächeln sehen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als sein Blick zwischen Harry und Linaels verschlafener Gestalt hin und her wanderte. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus und zog dann eine Grimasse, als er eine weitere Ladung der verschmutzten Luft abbekam, die das Medaillon umgab.

„In den meisten Fällen können sie es nicht" gab Linael zu. Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz am Tisch und legte das Medaillon neben seinen Teller. Er sah erleichtert aus, dass er es nicht länger berühren musste. Erst als diese Aktionen Harry dazu brachte, näher an den Tisch zu treten, bemerkte dieser, dass er immer noch Linaels Hand hielt. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht erwärmte und er entflocht seine Finger vorsichtig aus Linaels Griff.

„Vor langer Zeit", fuhr Linael fort, „als sie gegen das Sommer- und Wintergericht rebellierten, platzierten der König und die Königin eine Verzauberung auf ihnen, sodass sie ihren neuen, menschlichen Herren nicht den Gehorsam verweigern und sie verraten konnten, so wie sie mit uns getan haben. Aber die Verzauberung stoppt sie nicht davor gegen eine Gegenleistung um Hilfe zu bitten. Selbst, wenn die Gegenleistung gegen den Willen ihres Herren ist, müssen sie es tun, um zu bezahlen."

„Einen Moment", sagte Nikolai. „Ein paar Hauselfen haben euch nicht gehorcht und deshalb habt ihr die komplette Rasse zum Sklaventum verurteilt?"

„Nicht persönlich, aber ja, dem ist korrekt", sagte Linael. „Sie haben sich geweigert dem Gericht ihren zehnten Teil zu entrichten, also wurden sie bestraft."

„Und was hat dieser Kreacher von dir verlangt, dass er das für dich tun muss?", fragte Tiberius wissbegierig.

„Er wollte, dass ich das hier zerstöre", entgegnete Linael und schob während er sprach das Medaillon in die Mitte des Tisches.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Seraphina, bemerkte Harry, wurde aschfahl und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, als ob sie versuchen würde so weit wie möglich vom Medaillon wegzukommen, wie sie konnte, ohne ihren Sitz zu verlassen. Die anderen hingegen lehnten sich vor, um es zu untersuchen.

„Ein Medaillon?", fragte Tiberius. „Warum würde ein Hauself wollen, dass ein Medaillon zerstört wird?"

„Weil es unglaublich geschmacklos ist?", schlug Isabella vor.

Harry hustete, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. „Sein alter Herr, Regulus – oder so etwas in der Art – wollte, dass er es zerstört, aber er konnte nicht", erklärte er. „Ich halte es ihm nicht übel. Die Luft um es herum schmeckt widerlich."

Es war Zeugnis wie gewohnt die anderen an seine schlangenhaften Angewohnheiten waren, dass lediglich Seraphina ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Sie war erst seit ein paar Wochen bei ihnen, während sie sich um eine neue Wohnung kümmerte, und sie war die einzige von ihnen, die nicht wusste, dass er kein Mensch war.

„Das Silber wurde korrumpiert", fügte Linael hinzu. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Aurora kehrte mit dem Essen aus der Küche zurück, welches in der Luft hinter ihr herschwebte. Spaghetti Bolognese, gewärmte Krüge mit Blut und ein Fruchtsalat.

„Das sagt eine Menge", sagte sie, sobald sie ihre verschiedenen Teller vor ihnen abgestellt hatte. „Mit der Menge an Metallarbeit, die du schon getan hast."

Linael nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

„Der schwierige Part ist nun, wie möchtest du es zerstören, wenn du nicht weißt, was es ist?", fragte Nikolai. „Ich meine, wenn eine Verzauberung darauf liegt, dann könnte das ganz schön in die Hose gehen." Er goss sich eine Glas Blut ein. „Hat dir der Elf irgendwelche Hinweise gegeben?"

„Keine", seufzte Linael. Harry schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf; sein Mund war zu voll um zu sprechen.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir etwas herausfinden", sagte Aurora. „Geht es dir gut, Seraphina? Du siehst ein wenig angeschlagen aus."

Seraphina schaute von ihren Spaghetti auf und schenkte ihr ein nervöses Lächeln, bevor sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Medaillon warf.

Harry schluckte. „Du weißt, was das ist", sagte er.

Sie schaute ihn böse an. „Du wirst mich da nicht mit reinziehen", sagte sie. „Absolut überhaupt nicht."

„Aber wenn du weißt, was es ist-"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", brach es aus ihr heraus und ihre Gabel fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Teller. „Und selbst wenn ich es täte, dann möchte ich nichts damit zu tun haben! Dieser widerliche, kleine Elf hätte euch da nie mit reinziehen sollen. Du hättest es niemals herbringen dürfen!"

„Seraphina!" Aurora sah wegen ihres Ausbruchs schockiert aus; Tiberius schien es lediglich Leid zu sein, als ob er so etwas in der Art erwartet hätte. Harry zwang seinen Gesichtsausdruck dazu so neutral wie möglich zu verbleiben, in dem Versuch Isabella in ihrer augenscheinlichen Apathie zu kopieren.

Sie schaute von ihm fort. „Es gibt ohnehin nichts, was du tun kannst", sagte sie. „Du kannst sie nicht zerstören."

„Sie?", fragte Harry. „Es gibt mehr als eins?"

Seraphina schnaubte. „Natürlich", sagte sie. „Mein Gott … meine damalige zukünftige Schwiegermutter – verrückte, alte Fledermaus, die sie war – war so stolz darauf, als der Dunkle Lord zwei von ihnen an Reg und Bella gab. Zwei von ihnen, die an die Blacks gingen, um dort beschützt zu werden! Und der dritte ging an Cissys Ehemann! Vergesst nicht, dass die Blacks fast ein Monopol auf seinen Inneren Kreis hatten."

„Du hattest mit den Todessern zu tun?", fragte Isabella. Sie klang ungläubig. Harry konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Normalerweise war Seraphina eher zurückhaltend.

„Regulus Black war mein Verlobter, bevor er gestorben ist", erklärte Seraphina. „Es wäre Sirius gewesen, aber er ist mit einem Werwolf durchgebrannt oder irgendetwas in der Richtung, also wurde ich stattdessen mit dem jüngeren Bruder verlobt." Sie seufzte und griff sich den Wasserkrug, goss sich ein Glas ein und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Dann fiel der Dunkle Lord und die Blacks waren ruiniert, zusammen mit so ziemlich allen anderen die mich sonst unterstützt hätten." Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr kurzes, blondes Haar. „Glaubt ihr, dass ich mir ausgesucht habe, das zu tun?"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, aber von den unbequemen Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen konnte er ablesen, dass sie es taten.

„Reg starb bei dem Versuch, dieses Ding zu zerstören", sagte sie. „Ich möchte nichts damit zu tun haben. Nichts."

„Und das ist …", regte Harry an.

„Du wirst das nicht einfach vergessen, oder?", fragte sie und schaute ihn zornig an.

„Nein", sagte er. Linaels Stimme war ein Echo von seiner und er schaute kurz zur Linken, um zu sehen, wie Linael Seraphina über ein Stück auf einer Gabel aufgespießte Wassermelone kühl betrachtete.

„Es ist ein Horcrux", sagte sie.

Tiberius atmete scharf ein.

„Was ist ein-", begann Harry, aber Tiberius unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist ein Seelenfragment eines Menschen, gefangen in einem unbelebten Objekt", erklärte er. „Sehr starke Dunkle Magie; jeder, der auch nur daran denkt einen zu machen ist ... hoffnungslos verloren. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass du noch nie zuvor einen gesehen hast, Linael. Selbst unter den Menschen sind sie sehr selten und ich bezweifle, dass die Drow einen Nutzen in einer solchen Sache haben, die dazu gedacht ist, das Leben zu verlängert."

Linaels Lippen verzerrten sich zu etwas, das im groben einem Lächeln entsprach. „Wahr", murmelte er. „Wir leben so lang genug."

„Wie könnte das Teilen deiner Seele dein Leben verlängern?", fragte Harry. Teil seiner Fernstudien hatten die Dunklen Künste eingeschlossen – das war was man bekam, wenn man sich in Durmstrang einschrieb – aber von so etwas hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Das Seelenfragment, das in einem Objekt gefangen ist, würde selbst dann überleben, wenn der Körper des Zauberers zerstört wurde", erklärte Tiberius.

„So wie Saurons Ring?", fragte Nikolai.

Harry war erleichtert, dass er nicht der einzige war, der davon verwirrt war.

„Genau", stimmte Tiberius zu. „Wenn man einem Horcrux genug Magie und Lebenskraft bereitstellt, dann kann das Seelenfragment, das er beherbergt, angeblich feste Gestalt annehmen. In anderen Worten wäre es sozusagen fähig ins Leben zurückzukehren."

Das klang schrecklich bekannt. Einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach, während er seine Nudeln kaute, nur um fast an ihnen zu ersticken, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Tom Riddles Tagebuch! Er schluckte hastig und wandte sich wieder Seraphina zu.

„Welche Formen haben die anderen?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Hat Regulus es dir gesagt?"

Sie blickte ihn schockiert an. „Sie, uh, Bella hat einen Kelch oder Pokal bekommen", sagte sie. „Und Lucius ein Buch."

„Ein Tagebuch", korrigierte Harry. „Es war ein Tagebuch."

„Das aus deinem zweiten Jahr", hauche Linael. Harry nickte.

Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, jemals wieder über etwas zu stolpern, das so wie das Tagebuch war. Die Erinnerung an Tom Riddle, der seinen Namen mit Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft schrieb und grinste, als er Harry sagte, dass die kleine Ginny Weasley nie wieder aufwachen würde, stieg in ihm auf. Harry zitterte stark. Der junge Tom Riddle hatte es geschafft sogar noch bösartiger zu sein, als der Geist von Lord Voldemort, der Harry in seinem ersten Jahr aus Quirrells Hinterkopf anstarrte.

Er war furchterregend gewesen.

„Nun, dass löst immerhin das Problem, wie man ihn zerstören kann", sagte Isabella. „Das letzte Mal hast du Basiliskengift benutzt, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Seraphina starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor sie wegschaute und spöttisch lachte. „Ja, weil es so einfach ist welches zu bekommen", sagte sie.

„Leichter, als einen Vulkan zu finden", murmelte Nikolai. Isabella verdreht die Augen und schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm.

Sanft lächelte Harry Isabella an. Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Er wusste aus seinem letzten Semester in Hogwarts, dass sein Gift durch soliden Stein brennen konnte; und wenn das, was seine Schlangen ihm erzählt hatten wahr war, dann war sein Gift dem des Basilisken überlegen. Alles was er tun musste, um den Horcrux zu zerstören, der so unschuldig vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag, war etwas von seinem Gift auf ihn zu spucken und sich zurückzusetzen, während er sich in Luft auflöste. Dieses Mal würde er gegen keinen Basilisken kämpfen müssen; keiner, den er retten musste, nur ein Teil von Voldemort, das er zerstören musste.

Der Gedanke lies Harry breit lächeln.

Er wusste, dass er sich nicht für das verantwortlich fühlen musste, was Voldemort tat. Er war nicht Voldemorts Mutter – ein entfernter Cousin vielleicht – aber er konnte nicht anders. Es war irgendwie ein Teil von ihm geworden. Vielleicht wegen seinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort in Hogwarts oder wegen der Art und Weise, wie die anderen Leute ihn behandelten, als ob er so eine Art allmächtiger Retter wäre, weil er etwas getan hatte, an das er sich nicht erinnerte.

Wie auch immer, Voldemort zu töten – oder zumindest einen Teil von ihm – klang sehr verlockend.

„Es wird kein Problem darstellen", sagte er sanft.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie viele weitere Horcruxe Voldemort gemacht hatte. Hatte Voldemort einen genutzt, um wieder aufzuerstehen? Und selbst wenn er das nicht getan hatte, wie viele waren noch da draußen, von denen Seraphina nichts wusste? Voldemort schien Harrys Meinung nach nicht der Typ zu sein, der all seine Seelenstücke seinen Gefolgsleuten anvertraute. Das hatte etwas unglaublich dummes an sich und Harry musste zugeben, dass Voldemort, wenn auch wahnsinnig, im höchsten Maße intelligent war.

Wenn er dumm wäre, dann, dass bezweifelte Harry nicht, hätte Voldemort nicht lange genug überlebt, um die Potters zu konfrontieren. Es war nur Harrys schlechtes Glück, das Voldemort schlau war und nicht in derselben Liga wie Crabbe und Goyle spielte.

„Es gibt aber noch mehr von ihnen", sagte er. „Er hätte nicht alle von ihnen an seine Gefolgsleute gegeben."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Tiberius.

„Wage es nicht, junger Mann!", rief Aurora und schnitt so alles ab, was ihr Mann vielleicht noch gesagt hätte. Harry blinzelte sie eulenhaft an.

„Aurora", sagte Tiberius. „Harry ist einer der wenigen Leute auf dieser Welt, die diese Dinger leicht zerstören können. Wenn er nach ihnen suchen möchte, dann dürfen wir uns ihm nicht in den Weg stellen."

„Wenn er das tun möchte, dann ist er ein Idiot", schaltete sich Seraphina ein.

Harry schaute sie böse an. Vor diesem Abend hatte er Seraphina gemocht. Nun fing sie allerdings an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Natürlich wäre er nicht allein", sagte Linael, bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Harry wandte sich um, um ihn schockiert anzustarren. Linael blickte ziemlich entschlossen von ihm weg und schien all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein paar verbliebene Granatapfelkerne zu richten, die in seiner Schüssel waren. Nikolai lachte leise in seinen Kelch und Harry wurde davon aufgerüttelt. Er konnte nicht anders, als so zu fühlen, als sei irgendetwas davon zerbrochen worden.

„Nein", murmelte Tiberius. „Das wäre er nicht."

„Dann seid ihr alle Narren", kommentierte Seraphina.

„Das wäre dann unser Problem, nicht wahr?", sagte Tiberius milde.

Harry grinste.

Der Rest des Abendessens verging in Stille. Nikolai und Isabella unterhielten sich mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen, während Seraphina in ihrem Essen herumstocherte; auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein wütender und gleichzeitig kläglicher Ausdruck. Sie ging, sobald die Teller abgeräumt wurden und murmelte irgendetwas über Arbeit, als sie aus der Tür trat.

Linael stieg die Treppe hinauf, als das Essen vorbei war und steuerte ohne Zweifel sein Zimmer an, um sich anzuziehen. Harry, der hinter ihm herging und das Medaillon bei der Kette trug, betrachtete wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Rücken unter seiner dunklen Haut bewegten, während er die Stufen erklomm. Es war ein merkwürdig hypnotisierender Anblick und erst, nachdem Linael in sein Schlafzimmer getreten war, konnte er seinen Blick davon losreißen.

Stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm?

Als er in sein Zimmer trat fand er Hedwig, die auf ihrer Sitzstange saß und gierig aus ihrem Wassernapf trank. Ein zusammengerollter Umschlag war immer noch an ihrem Bein befestigt und Harry grinste bei dem Anblick. Er ließ das Medaillon auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen – vorsichtig achtete er darauf, dass es am anderen Ende lag, weit vom Schlangenterrarium entfernt; er wollte nicht, dass die Luft um sie herum von dem Gestank des Medaillons verschmutzt wurde – und eilte zu ihr hinüber.

„Hallo Mädchen", sagte er sanft. „War deine Reise in Ordnung?"

Sie gab ein leises, zustimmendes Schuhuen von sich und streckte ihr Bein aus, ohne aufzuhören zu trinken. Harry band den Brief los und streichelte sanft die Federn in ihrem Nacken.

Der Brief war von Neville und er konnte nicht anders als weit zu Grinsen, als er den Umschlag aufriss, um die enthaltene Nachricht zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_danke für das Geschenk! Ich weiß echt nicht, wo du diese Samen gefunden hast und ich werde auch nicht fragen, für den Fall, dass Gran deine Antwort findet und begreift, dass ich illegale Pflanzen in unser Gewächshaus schmuggle. Sie glaubt bereits, dass du mich korrumpierst und ich fange an zu glauben, dass sie Recht hat. Zum Glück weiß sie nicht viel über Kräuterkunde und erkennte keine Manchineel, wenn sie eine sieht._

_Es ist trotzdem cool._

_Am zehnten werde ich in der Winkelgasse sein um meine Schulsachen einzukaufen, wenn du mich treffen willst? Es wäre schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wollen wir uns um ein Uhr draußen vor Florean Fortescue's treffen?_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut,_

_Neville._

Langsam faltete Harry den Brief zusammen. Er würde Tiberius fragen müssen, ob er den Tag freikriegen würde, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das ein Problem sein würde. Wenn es um Urlaub ging, dann war Tiberius ein großzügiger Arbeitgeber, auch wenn Harry annahm, dass das mehr mit Tiberius' unerschöpflichen Bedürfnis zu tun hatte, so oft wie möglich in der Nähe von Büchern zu sein, als mit Harrys Fähigkeiten als Verkaufsassistent.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Medaillon auf dem Tisch. Vielleicht sollte er Neville konsultieren, bevor er noch etwas phänomenal Dummes tat. Neville war so bodenständig, dass Harry wusste, dass er seinem Rat vertrauen konnte.

Er griff sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und krakelte ein Einfaches _Klingt gut. Ich sehe dich dann da _ darauf, so dass es fertig war, um es mit Hedwig mitzuschicken, sobald sie sich bereit für einen weiteren Flug nach Lancashire fühlte.

Als er jedoch wieder aufblickte, entdeckte er Apep, Nyx und Dawlygin – seine drei schwarzen Wüstenkobras – die sich auf einer Seite ihres Terrariums zusammenrollten und den Horcrux anstarrten; ihre Nasen waren so nahe am Glas, dass ihre Zungen gerade noch so Platz hatten um hervorzuschnellen.

„Schmeckt wie Gift", hörte er Apep zu seinen Schwestern zischen.

Harry blickte auf das Medaillon hinab. Ganz egal welche Antwort er von Neville oder wem auch immer erhielt gab es keinen Grund es hier herumliegen zu lassen. Es verschmutzte den Raum und der Geschmack ließ seine Augen in einer Art tränen, die nichts mit ihrer Verwandlung in ihre Basiliskenform zu tun hatte.

Er fokussierte seine Erinnerungen auf die Furcht, die er gefühlt hatte, als er Tom Riddle und dem Basilisk gegenüberstand, und bemerkte bald, wie seine Zähne glitschig wurden vor Gift. Er öffnete seinen Mund, fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Zähne und reichte dann herab, um die dicke, gelbe Flüssigkeit über das verdorbene, silberne Medaillon zu verschmieren. Sekunden später begann das Metall zu knistern, brennen und giftige, schwarze Rauchwolken abzugeben.

Hustend und röchelnd raste Harry zum Fenster hinüber und warf es auf, was den Rauch in die kühle Abendluft entkommen ließ. Er kehrte rechtzeitig zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, um zu sehen wie sein Gift ein Loch geradewegs durch die Mitte des Medaillons ätzte. Es gab ein verhallendes, haarsträubendes Schreien aus purer Wut und dann nichts. Harry züngelte um die Luft zu schmecken. Über dem widerlichen Geschmack des verbliebenen Rauches konnte er erkennen, dass die Dunkle Magie, die das Silber verdorben hatte, verschwunden war.

Er hob das Medaillon wieder bei der Kette auf, bevor sein Gift beginnen konnte ein Loch durch seinen Schreibtisch zu brennen und studierte es genau. Nun war es kaum mehr als ein verzerrter Klumpen aus Metall. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es einst ein starkes, dunkles Artefakt gewesen war. Es zu zerstören war fast zu leicht gewesen.

„Das Gift des Kaisers ist das stärkste", zischte Dawlygin leise. Sie klang ziemlich süffisant ob Grund der Tatsache.

Harry seufzte sanft wegen der nun oft gehörten Redewendung. „Danke, Doll", murmelte er auf Englisch. „Keinen Druck und so."

Es gab keine Antwort.


	4. Eiskreme und Ratschläge

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Vier

**Eiskreme und Ratschläge**

Zu der Zeit als Harry aus der Knockturngasse in die Winkelgasse trat, war Neville bereits da. Er sah ein wenig bleicher aus als normal, was Harry leicht die Stirn runzeln ließ, und sein Gesicht hatte wegen eines Wachstumsschubs etwas an Rundlichkeit verloren. Aber als er von seinem Eisbecher aufblickte und Harry entdeckte, der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge kämpfte, war es dasselbe warme, altbekannte Grinsen, das sich über seine Züge ausbreitete. Harry grinste zurück.

Bevor er sich setzte, huschte er in den Laden, um sich eigene Eiskreme zu holen: Zwei Kugeln Blut und eine Kugel Himbeere, bestreut mit geschnittenen Kirschen und gehackten Nüssen. Nikolai – er sei verdammt – hatte ihn kurz nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, süchtig nach Eiskreme mit Blutgeschmack gemacht. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob Nikolai Spaß daran hatte seinen Geist zu korrumpieren; nicht dass das essen von Eis mit Blutgeschmack merkwürdiger wäre, als lebende Mäuse als Snack zu sich zu nehmen.

Sobald er wieder draußen war, warf er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Neville und grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. „Du siehst fröhlich aus", sagte er als Begrüßung.

„Froh aus dem Haus zu sein", meinte Neville zu ihm. „Bei uns regnet es seit Juni. Kann noch nicht einmal zu den Gewächshäusern gehen, ohne durchweicht zu werden."

„Das ist deine Strafe dafür, dass du aus dem Norden kommst", meinte Harry.

„Besser als ein südliches Gänseblümchen wie du", entgegnete Neville.

Sie teilten ein Grinsen. „Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen", sagte Harry.

„Und dich erst", meinte Neville zu ihm. „Der Sommer war verrückt. Seitdem das Turnier vorbei ist und Dumbledore angefangen hat darüber zu reden, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, beharkt mich Gran, dass ich mehr Verteidigung lernen sol. Sie hat mir sogar Mum und Dads Tagebücher aus ihrer Zeit als Auroren gegeben! Aber ich sage ihr immer wieder, dass der einzige Lehrer, der uns je etwas in diesem Fach beigebracht hat Lupin war und einer von vieren ist eine ziemliche Arschkarte, ganz egal wie du das betrachten möchtest."

Harry nickte. „Du hättest fliehen sollen, so wie ich", sagte er.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Fernstudium ist selten, Harry", sagte er. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Durmstrang dich das nur wegen deiner Narbe machen lässt."

„So wie der Rest der Welt", murmelte Harry. „Wie auch immer, du musst herausfinden welchen Lehrer es dieses Jahr gibt. Weißt du irgendetwas über ihn?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Neville, schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm einen Löffel Eiskreme. Kurz pausierte er, um es auf seiner Zunge schmelzen zu lassen, wobei er die Augen kurz in Glückseligkeit verschloss. „Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass wer auch immer es ist einen schlechten Buchgeschmack hat. Gran sagt, dass es uns nichts anderes beibringt, als brutalst zu sterben. Ich glaube, dass sie vielleicht Recht hat, wenn man bedenkt wie das Ministerium alles was Du-weist-schon-wen betrifft, verleugnet."

„Das Ministerium ist ein Haufen Idioten", meinte Harry zu ihm. „Dumbledore sagt die Wahrheit."

Neville warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte er.

Harry klopfte gegen seine Stirn. „Sie brannte, als Diggory starb", sagte er. „Das, und er war von Anfang an nicht richtig tot."

„Huh", sagte Neville und sackte in seinem Sitz zurück. „Müll."

Harry stimmte mit ganzem Herzen zu.

„Gran sagt immer, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht Mensch genug war, um zu sterben", sinnierte Neville uns stocherte mit dem Löffel in seinem Eis herum. „Sieht so aus, als hätte sie Recht gehabt. Mal wieder."

Die Art und Weise wie er es sagte, ließ Harry glauben, dass es eine normale Gegebenheit in Nevilles Leben war. Aber bevor Neville fortfahren konnte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um ihn von den Horcruxen zu berichten.

„Es gibt einen Weg ihn zu töten", sagte Harry. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er seine Seele gespalten und die Stücke verschiedenen Objekten versiegelt hat."

„Immer gut zu wissen, dass jemand Tolkien ein wenig zu ernst genommen hat", murmelte Neville und ließ ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht flattern. „Woher weißt du das alles, Harry?"

„Deus ex machina?", entgegnete Harry und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich bin der Junge-der-lebte, erinnerst du dich? Das Universum strebt danach mir Wege zu geben Voldemort zu besiegen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich darum gebeten."

Neville musste ihm in diesem Punkt zustimmen. Anscheinend wusste er inzwischen genug über Harry, um zu verstehen, dass Harry nichts lieber wollte, als von der Rolle des Helden zurückzutreten.

„Also gibt es mehr als einen?", fragte er.

„Mindestens drei", meinte Harry. „Ich habe bereits zwei zerstört, aber ich glaube, es gibt noch mehr. Weißt du, die, von denen ich weiß, hat er seinen Gefolgsleuten gegeben und ich glaube – ich weiß es – dass er nicht dumm genug ist alle an seine Todesser zu geben, damit sie diese beschützen. Er wird einige aus Sicherheitsgründen versteckt haben oder so."

„Wenn man mal den Teil auslässt, wie du das gemacht hast", sagte Neville langsam. Er schaute Harry an, als sei er sich nicht sicher, dass er Real war. „Da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass das eines der Dinge ist, die du geheim halten willst … wenn er mehr hat als einen, Harry, wie willst du sie finden? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob er eine Karte mit großen Kreuzen dagelassen hat, oder? Und ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass ein Aufrufezauber funktioniert."

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Harry und stach frustrier in sein Eis, bevor er einen Bissen nahm. Die ungewöhnliche Kombination von metallischem Blut, Himbeeren und Zucker legte auf seiner Zunge und er lächelte genüsslich. Verdammte korrumpierende Vampire … „Und es ist nicht so, als ob ich Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten könnte, nicht? Nicht nachdem-", er pausierte als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Neville nichts von seiner idiotischen Eskapade im Grimmauldplatz wusste „- nicht nach all dem, was passiert ist. Und ich wette, dass er etwas weiß."

„Wie beruhigend", sagte Neville sarkastisch.

Vor ein paar Jahren, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, hatte Harry in Nevilles rundes, ehrliches Gesicht geblickt und nicht geglaubt, dass er unehrlich sein könnte. Auch wenn er dazu tendierte so ehrlich und loyal zu sein, dass es fast Hufflepuff schrie, war Neville fähig Harry in seinem Sarkasmus, Zynismus und in seiner Gewitztheit gleichzukommen. Wahrscheinlich würde es einige Leute so erstaunen, dass sie ehrfürchtig verstummen würden – Harry wusste genau, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Neville unterschätzt hatte – besonders die Slytherins. Harry fragte sich, was Snape oder Malfoy tun würden, wenn sie Nevilles weiche, akzentuierte Stimme je so übertrieben zynisch hören würden.

Sie würden wahrscheinlich umkippen; tot nach Herzversagen.

Er aß einen weiteren Bissen Eiskreme. Neville beobachtete ihn genau.

„Ich weiß was du vorhast, Harry", sagte Neville leise. „Du wirst sie suchen und die Seelenstücke zerstören. Du wirst versuchen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten – auch, wenn du das nicht musst – uns zwar ganz gerissen, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Aber Harry … wo bitte willst du beginnen?"

Das Geschiebe und die Aufregung der Winkelgasse verklangen, als Harry sich in seine Gedanken versenkte. Ein paar Dinge wusste er über Voldemort, nahm er an, aber bei weitem nicht genug um zu wissen, wo der Mann etwas so wichtiges verstecken würde. Er würde mit jemanden sprechen müssen, der Voldemort kannte, aber mit wem? Todesser kamen nicht in Frage, genauso wie Dumbledore. Und während Harry gesagt hatte, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Dumbledore etwas über die Horcruxe wusste, musste das nicht stimmen. Immerhin waren sie ziemlich obskur. Es war überraschend, dass Tiberius von ihnen wusste und er war auch so ein alter Zauberer, der scheinbar von allem etwas wusste.

„Ich weiß, dass er in einem Waisenhaus der Muggle aufwuchs", sagte Harry langsam.

Neville setzte wieder diesen Blick auf; der, der suggerierte, dass er dachte, dass Harry von einem anderen Planeten kam. „Ah, Harry? Du-weißt-schon-wer hasst Muggle. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er ein Stück seiner Seele bei ihnen lassen würde?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, dass einige Leute, die mit ihm dort gelebt haben vielleicht ... ich weiß nicht, sich daran erinnern, ob er kleine Ticks hatte oder ob es Orte gab, an die er gerne ging."

„Harry das war, wie lange her, vor fünfzig Jahren?", fragte Neville. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie sich an ihn erinnern?"

Jetzt war es an Harry Neville einen schrägen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so leicht ist, ihn zu vergessen?", fragte er.

Neville zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, das nehme ich nicht an."

„Und ganz nebenbei, die Muggle müssen irgendwo Aufzeichnungen von ihm haben", sagte Harry. „Von damals, als er noch klein war. Er war seit seiner Geburt in dem Waisenhaus, soweit ich weiß."

„Kennst du seinen echten Namen?", fragte Neville neugierig. „Ich meine, es kann ja nicht Vol-"

„Tom Marvolo Riddle", meinte Harry, bevor Neville begann am Spitznamen des Dunklen Lords zu ersticken. „Er wurde nach seinem Vater benannt, mit dem Namen seines Großvaters als Mittelnamen."

„Nun, das wäre noch etwas, wonach man schauen könnte", sagte Neville. „Riddle kann kein häufiger Name sein."

Harry nahm an, dass er Recht hatte. Zumindest war es einen Versuch wert. Er nickte. „Ich werde mich umschauen", versicherte er seinen Freund.

Neville lächelte leicht. „Nur noch eine Sache, Harry", sagte er. „Die zwei sichersten Orte in der Zaubererwelt sind Hogwarts und Gringotts. Wenn ich ein Stück meiner Seele irgendwo verstecken müsste, dann würde ich es an einem dieser Orte tun."

Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er dem ganzen nicht gewachsen war. „Oh", sagte er. „Nun, das ist beschissen."

Ganz typisch. Hogwarts war wortwörtlich eine Festung. Der reine Gedanke daran dort einzubrechen war genug, um es Harry kalt über den Rücken laufen zu lassen. Und Gringotts war nur noch schlimmer! Die Goblins respektierten ihn seitdem er die Verließe von Slytherin geerbt und sich Zeit genommen hatte Gobbledegook zu lernen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie ihn so einfach hereinwalzen und etwas stehlen lassen würden.

Sein Kopf schlug gegen den Tisch. Neville reichte herüber um mitfühlend sein Haar zu zerzausen.

„Weißt du was", sagte er. „Ich werde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts ein Auge offen halten und dir berichten, sobald ich ein Artefakt von gigantischer, unaussprechlicher Bösartigkeit entdecke."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit vom Tisch erstickter Stimme. „Ich werde dir aus Azkaban zurückschreiben oder wo auch immer mich die Goblins hinschicken."

„So froh, dass du an mich denkst", sagte Neville leichthin. „Komm schon", fuhr er fort. „Ess dein Eis auf. Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden, bevor Gran kommt, um mich zurückzuschleifen, also könnten wir uns vielleicht noch ein wenig umschauen, um dich abzulenken. Ich will zumindest sehen, wo du meine Manchineel gekauft hast."

Harry hob seinen Kopf vom Tisch und grinste. „Danke, Neville", sagte er.

Neville winkte ab. „Du musst dich dem stellen, Harry, ohne mich bist du verloren."

„Ich muss in Hogwarts oder Gringotts einbrechen, damit ich einen Dunklen Lord töten kann",, erinnerte Harry ihn leise. „Ganz egal wie man es betrachtet, ich bin verloren."

Nevilles Gelächter war überhaupt nicht beruhigend.

* * *

TN: Ein weiteres dickes, fettes Dankeschön für die süßen Reviews ^^ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nächste Chap bis Mittwoch schaffe, aber ich steng mich an.

Stay tuned 3


	5. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Fünf

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Für Neville dauerte es nur zehn Minuten, um zu packen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er in Hogwarts so sehr für seine Vergesslichkeit berühmt war: Er tendierte dazu alles in letzter Minute zu packen, flitzte durch seinen Raum, griff ohne Reihenfolge nach verschiedensten Dingen und warf sie in seinen Schrankkoffer. Deswegen war seine Gran oft verzweifelt, besonders wenn jedes Jahr sein erster Brief nach Hause von einer Liste an Dingen, die er vergessen hatte, und einer Bitte ihm all diese so schnell wie möglich zuzusenden, begleitet wurde.

Anscheinend hatte er das von seiner Mutter. Kein Longbottom würde es wagen so unorganisiert zu sein, wie Neville es war, nicht, dass er das mit Absicht tat. Er vergaß manchmal einfach nur im Voraus zu packen oder seine Roben zu falten oder alle seine Textbücher für das Jahr mitzunehmen.

Irgendwann würde er da herauswachsen. Vielleicht.

Zwei Dinge, die er dieses Jahr allerdings auf jeden Fall in seinen Koffer packen würde, waren die alten Tagebücher seiner Eltern aus ihrer Zeit als Auroren. Ein kurzer Blick durch sein neues Buch für Verteidigung hatte ihm bestätigt, dass er, wenn es nach dem Ministerium ging, dieses Jahr nichts in diesem Fach lernen würde. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die wütende Triade seiner Gran über sinkende Standards und dass das Ministerium kollektiv seinen Kopf in den Sand steckte hören müssen. Immerhin war es sein OWLs (ZAG) -Jahr und ganz egal, was Harry sagte, war sich Neville ziemlich sicher, dass das kein Spaziergang werden würde. Harry war immerhin um einiges stärker als Neville es jemals sein würde. Nicht, dass Neville das stören würde. Er war froh der mit mehr gesunden Menschenverstand zu sein.

Harry plante in Gringotts einzubrechen.

Neville wusste, dass er derjenige war, der es vorgeschlagen hatte. Immerhin machte es Sinn. Wenn ein Horcrux so wertvoll war, dann war es nur logisch ihn am sichersten Ort der Welt unterzubringen, beschützt von Goblins, deren Magie und Drachen. Keiner mit vernünftigen Verstand - obwohl, hatte Voldemort vernünftigen Menschenverstand? – würde etwas so wichtiges unter einer Bodendiele verstecken.

Und selbst wenn Neville glaubte, dass Voldemort zerstört werden musste, damit sich die Zaubererwelt je weiterentwickeln konnte, dachte er trotzdem, dass es eine verdammt dumme Idee war. Harry hatte keine Hinweise, keine Möglichkeit Nachforschungen anzustellen bis auf Aufzeichnungen der Muggle – von denen Neville bezweifelte, dass sie ihn weiterbrachten – hatte er nichts. Gar nichts. Nichts, bis auf ein Gefühl, dass Voldemort das bemerkenswert verrückte getan und mehr als drei von diesen verfluchten Dingern gemacht hatte.

Neville war besorgt. Unter diesen Umständen hatte er seiner Meinung nach das Recht dazu. Sein bester Freund war auf einer Art Selbstmordmission und dachte, dass das in Ordnung sei. Nun, zumindest irgendwie. Harry hatte zugegeben, dass er gelinde gesagt am Arsch war, aber er nahm an, dass Harry das von Anfang an gewesen war, mit seiner Narbe und Dumbledore und Voldemort und all dem.

Trotzdem, als er aus dem Fenster des Hogwarts Express' starrte und beobachtete, wie Kings Cross in der Ferne entschwand, konnte er nicht anders als traurig zu sein. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob etwas zu einem Ende kommen würde. Und, noch morbider, fragte er sich, ob er Harry jemals wiedersehen würde.

Hilflos seufzte er, sank in seinem Sitz herab und schlug das Zaubertränkebuch auf. Für dieses Fach brauchte er alles an Extralernen, was er aufbringen konnte. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Snapes Hass ihm gegenüber davon ausging, dass er der nutzloseste Schüler war, der je in Snapes Klassenzimmer geherdet wurde. Nun das und er war ein Gryffindor. Das Schicksal, so schien es, hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen und den Zaubertränkeunterricht zu einer wahren Tortur gemacht. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er seine Noten – das Ergebnis von Snapes krankhaft schlechter Laune, sadistischer Natur und Nevilles ungesunder Neigung dafür, Dinge explodieren zu lassen – nicht ein bisschen verbessern konnte, indem er die Theorie lernte. Tatsächlich war es so etwas wie die Grundvoraussetzung, wenn er auch nur davon träumen möchte die OWLs in Zaubertränke zu bestehen.

Er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, wie viel Harry sich in diesem Fach verbessert hatte, seit er Snapes Wut entflohen war. Es gab keinen Grund sich selbst mit Harry zu vergleichen, zumindest nicht, was Talent anging. Neville würde verlieren.

Er musste aufhören über Harry nachzudenken oder er würde nie etwas schaffen.

Obwohl, es war Harry, der ihm die schwierigste Aufgabe gegeben hatte. Sich nach einem Horcrux umschauen! In Hogwarts! Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Schule eine Million und einen halben Raum hatte, die er durchsuchen musste; er wusste nicht einmal, wie ein Horcrux aussah! Harry hatte welche in der Gestalt eines Buches und eines Medaillons gesehen und das war komplett verschieden.

„Verrückt", murmelte Neville sich selbst zu und sein Blick schweifte über das Rezept für den Trank der lebenden Toten. „Komplett durchgeknallt, der Junge."

Nicht, dass er besser war, wo er dem Plan doch zugestimmt hatte. Ja, natürlich würde er in einem gigantischen, vollgestopften Schloss gefüllt mit Schülern nach einem beliebigen Objekt suchen. Natürlich würde er das. Alles, um Harry davon abzuhalten in Hogwarts einzubrechen, wenn er es je schaffte, bei Gringotts ein- und wieder auszubrechen, oder – wie der Fall vielleicht sein würde – aus Azkaban.

Da erklang ein leises Klopfen von der Tür seines Abteils und Neville schaute rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie Hermine ihren Kopf hereinsteckte. Sie lächelte ihn nervös an und öffnete die Tür weiter, sodass Ron neben ihr in der Tür stehen konnte.

„Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Neville sie.

Seitdem Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte Neville versucht sie soweit es geht zu vermeiden. Die ersten Monate hatten sie bei jeder Gelegenheit nach Antworten verlangt, bis sie endlich den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl erkannt hatten, dass Neville nicht wusste wo Harry war und dass er auch nicht wusste, wann er – wenn überhaupt –zurückkommen würde. Neville hatte ihnen in einem wütenden Moment gesagt, dass einer der Gründe, warum Harry fort gegangen war, ihre zunehmend nervigen Verfolgungen waren, aber er wusste das nicht bestimmt.

Harry war sein bester Freund, aber er war ein verschwiegener Bastard und weigerte sich schlichtweg die Gründe seines Fortgehens mit Neville zu besprechen, sobald es über ein schlichtes „Dumbledore" hinausging. Neville wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Er wusste, dass es Dinge in Harrys Leben gab, mit denen er nicht klarkommen würde und er wusste, dass es andersherum genauso war. Das war der Grund, warum er Harry gegenüber nie seine Eltern erwähnte. Er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden und er wollte auch nicht sehen, wie Harry die Schuld dafür auf seine Schultern lud, was Neville vermutete, dass er tun würde. Harry fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Taten von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Warum das so war, wusste Neville nicht.

Es war eine Sache, die typisch Harry war. Eine von vielen.

„Um, würde es dich stören, wenn wir uns zu dir setzen, Neville?", fragte Hermine.

Er seufzte. Es gab nicht wirklich einen Grund, nein zu ihnen zu sagen. Immerhin hatten sie nicht wirklich etwas getan, um ihn zu verletzen. Nur Harry.

„Sicher", sagte er. „Wenn ihr wollt."

Ihr Lächeln weitete sich dankbar und sie schlüpfte auf den Sitz ihm gegenüber. Ron setzte sich neben sie und seine kleine Schwerster Ginny folgte. Sie platzierte sich auf den Sitz neben Neville; aber nicht zu nah, als ob sie denken würde, dass er sie beißt. Freundlich lächelte er sie an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete. Belladonna hinzuzufügen machte Sinn. Immerhin war es betäubend. Aber getrocknete Geckoherzen? Was waren nochmal die magischen Eigenschaften von denen?

Snape würde ihn vergiften. Neville sah es kommen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, es komplett zu vermeiden, in den letzten vier Jahren überhaupt etwas in Zaubertränke zu lernen.

Oh, zur Hölle.

„Also, was liest du?", fragte Hermine. Ein typischer Konversationsstarter von ihr. Wirklich, er hätte es erwarten sollen.

„Das Zaubertränkebuch", meinte er zu ihr. „Das praktische werde ich nie hinkriegen, als dachte ich mir, ich sollte mir die Theorie noch einmal ansehen. Du weißt, damit ich eine Chance habe zu bestehen."

Sie nickte zustimmend. Manchmal erinnerte sie ihn sehr stark an Professor McGonagall. Eine junge, dümmliche und leicht vortäuschende McGonagall, aber es gab gewisse Ähnlichkeiten.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Neville", sagte sie. Er versuchte von ihrem erstaunten Tonfall nicht beleidigt zu sein.

„Manchmal habe ich die", meinte er zu ihr.

Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie blickte auf ihren Schoß hinab. Nervös verknotete sie ihre Finger und er blinzelte. Warum zur Hölle war sie nervös?

„Ja, richtig", sagte sie. „Natürlich. Uhm …"

Verzweifelt schaute sie zu Ron hinüber. Er zuckte nur schlicht die Schultern und drehte sich weg, um grumpig die Tür anzustarren. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville sie.

„Ich", begann sie. Wiederum blickte sie zu Ron und Ginny, bevor sie einen kleinen Seufzer von sich gab. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du etwas von Harry gehört hast?"

„Warum?", fragte Neville. „Ihr habt euch zerstritten, nicht?"

„Nicht absichtlich!", brach es aus Hermine heraus. „Schau, ich weiß, dass das was wir getan haben schrecklich gewesen ist, aber wir waren nur Kinder. Wir haben nicht gewusst was wir taten. Ich … ich habe versucht mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten um mich zu entschuldigen, aber all meine Eulen sind ungeöffnet zurückgekommen. Es war nur … weißt du zumindest, ob es ihm gut geht?"

Neville zuckte die Schultern, auch wenn er sich leicht schuldig fühlte. Wenn das, was sie sagte, wahr war, dann war sie über den Sommer erwachsen geworden. In der zweiten Hälfte des dritten Jahres hatte sie nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert hätte, und auch im vierten Jahr nicht. Auch wenn man von den verschiedenen Ausdrücken auf Rons Gesicht und Ginnys Ruhelosigkeit darauf schließen konnte, dass sie sich das als einzige überlegt hatte. Wenn es den wahr war. Immerhin kam es ziemlich plötzlich.

Der Teil mit den Eulen war allerdings interessant. Harry hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er Eulen von Ron oder Hermine erhalten hatte. Neville nahm an, dass das was zwischen ihnen geschehen war immer noch wehtat.

„Du wirst es mir nicht sagen, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine.

„Nein", entgegnete Neville. „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe von ihm zu berichten. Besonders wenn es so ein Verhalten war, dass ihn zu Beginn angepisst hat."

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte sie leise.

„Nein", gestand er, „ist es nicht. Aber du bist ein schlaues Mädchen, Hermine. Sicherlich verstehst du, dass ein Schulleiter nicht so viel Interesse in einen einzelnen, bestimmten Schüler haben sollte."

„Ich dachte, dass es wegen seiner Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gewesen war", sagte Hermine. „Immerhin ist Harry so berühmt und viele Leute sind an ihm interessiert. Ich dachte, dass es nur natürlich sein würde, dass Dumbledore neugierig war. Dass er sicherstellen wollte, dass Harry in Sicherheit war und sich mit den richtigen Leuten umgibt. Ich meine, wäre es nicht schrecklich, wenn Harry so wie Malfoy geworden wäre?"

„Ja", sagte Neville. „Ein Draco Malfoy ist wirklich genug. Aber Hermine, ganz egal wie berühmt Harry auch ist, Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht euch zu bezahlen, damit ihr euch mit Harry anfreundet und ihn dann ausspioniert."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich weiß es jetzt. Aber … um Gottes Willen, ich war elf! Und ich war dreizehn, als Harry es herausgefunden hat! Nur ein Kind. Und Dumbledore ist so stark, so eindrucksvoll. Ich war vollkommen überwältigt, um das Mindeste zu sagen."

Neville zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist nicht mein Problem, ist es?", sagte er.

Sie sah so aus, als wolle sie sich mit ihm streiten. Er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er schrecklich unfreundlich war, er konnte nicht anders. In der Schule war sie dafür bekannt, die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters zu sein und trotzdem, hier war sie und verhielt sich wie ein kompletter Idiot und erzählte einen Haufen Unsinn. Obwohl, sie war ja auch von Lockhart überwältigt gewesen, und er war … nun, „nutzlos" war noch untertrieben.

Wieder blickte er zu seinem Buch hinab. Hmmm … Ganz ehrlich, was war der Sinn des Geckoherzens?

„Hermine, lass es sein", sagte Ron und sprach zum ersten Mal. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Potter ihn wahrscheinlich vergessen hat. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er Neville nahe gestanden hätte, nicht wahr?"

Neville hob eine Braue, blickte aber nicht von seinem Buch auf. Ron hatte keine gute Meinung von ihm, oder? Oder von Harry, was das anging, wenn er dachte, dass er jemanden vergessen würde, den er Freund genannt hatte. Von dem bisschen, dass Neville von Harry's Vergangenheit wusste, hatte er sehr wenige gehabt.

Offensichtlich hatte er jetzt mehr, auch wenn Neville noch keinen von ihnen getroffen hatte. Einer, den Harry „Lin" genannt hatte, stand ihm sehr nahe. Neville dachte, dass Harry in den Typen verknallt war, aber er war nicht verrückt genug das zu erwähnen. Harry, gesegnet sei er, war manchmal schrecklich naiv.

„Aber -", begann Hermine.

„Komm schon, Hermine, wir waren seine besten Freunde! Und was, wenn es ein kleines Missverständnis gegeben hatte, wir kannten ihn die drei Jahre besser als jeder andere! Wenn er jemanden kontaktieren würde, dann wären wir es gewesen."

Manchmal fraget sich Neville, ob Ron wirklich dummer als Crabbe und Goyle getrennt war. Es gab die Theorie, dass die zwei Slytherins nur denken konnten, wenn sie zusammen waren, da ihr IQ nur dann groß genug war, um etwas Normalen zu ähneln, wenn sie beide zusammen waren. Wie auch immer, es gab Zeiten in denen Neville Malfoy auf kranke Art bemitleidete.

„Warum eigentlich das plötzliche Interesse?", fragte er. „Das muss das erste Mal seit Januar im dritten Jahr sein, dass du auch nur versuchst mit mir über ihn zu sprechen."

Ron, Hermine und Ginny tauschten Blicke aus. Neville seufzte. Sie sahen bedeutungsschwanger aus. Wie seine Gran sagen würde: „So gut darin ihre Geheimnisse zu verbergen, wie ein aufgeschlagenes Tagebuch; denk daran solchen Leuten nicht zu vertrauen".

„Hast du den Propheten nicht gelesen, Neville?", fragte Hermine.

„Nicht wirklich", log Neville. Selbst wenn die Zeitung absoluter Müll war und sich viel zu sehr darauf konzentrierte Klatsch unter die Leute zu bringen, als etwas richtiges oder auch nur ansatzweise interessantes zu berichten, er hatte sie gelesen. Seine Gran bekam sie geliefert und meistens endete die Zeitung, nachdem sie gelesen und sich ausgiebig über die schlechte Qualität der Artikel beschwert wurde, im Mülleimer. Neville zog es vor seine Kräuterkunde- und Verteidigunshefte zu behalten.

Hermine war nicht die einzige Person in Gryffindor, die schulisches Interesse hatte.

„Es gab viele Dinge die in der dritten Aufgabe mit Diggory geschehen sind", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich zu ihm. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand ein intensiver Ausdruck und zwischen ihren Brauen war eine kleine Falte. „Es gab auch Berichte von merkwürdigen Verschwinden. Dumbledore sagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, aber das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet behaupten, dass er verrückt sei. Aber … es gibt so viele kleine Dinge in ihren Geschichten und sogenannten Untersuchungen, die einfach keinen Sinn ergeben."

„Man könnte meinen, dass das Ministerium etwas vertuscht", überlegte Neville. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was hat das mit Harry zu tun? Er war noch nicht einmal beim Turnier dabei." Er wusste ganz genau, was es mit Harry zu tun hatte und er wusste von Harry, dass Dumbledore mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag, aber das würde er ihnen nicht verraten. Es sah so aus, als würde diese Konversation mit Hermine mehr über ihre veränderte Einstellung verraten, als ihre Fragen über Harry oder direkte Fragen von ihm aus enthüllen könnten.

„Er ist die einzige Person in der Geschichte, die es geschafft hat Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen", sagte Hermine. „Wenn Er zurück ist, so wie Dumbledore es sagt, wäre Harry dann nicht in Gefahr?"

„Das wäre er", gab Neville zu. „Aber diese Theorie beinhaltet, dass man dem Schulleiter vertraut und nach dem was im dritten Jahr passiert ist, glaube ich nicht, dass Harry das irgendwann demnächst tun wird."

Ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und Ron lachte abwertend. „Dann ist er ein Idiot", sagte Ron.

Neville hätte etwas über Töpfe, Kessel und die Farbe schwarz* sagen können, doch er hielt seine Zunge im Zaum. Es würde ihm nicht guttun.

Er fragte sich, ob Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore immer noch hinter ihm her war.

Der Rest der Zugreise verging in Stille. Zum Glück ging Ron recht früh, um sich zu Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas zu gesellen. Anscheinend waren sie unterhaltender als Neville – der immer noch entschieden lernte – seine Schwester und Hermine. Ein wenig später ging auch Ginny, um mit ein paar Leuten aus ihrem Jahr zu sitzen und als nur noch die beiden übrig waren, zog Hermine ein eigenes Buch hervor und begann zu lesen.

Keiner von beiden sprach. Es gab nichts, was sie sich zu sagen hätten. Das einzige was sie gemeinsam hatten, waren ihre Uniformen und ein Interesse in das Leben und Werk von Harry Potter, auch wenn Hermines Interesse um einiges weniger freundlich war als sein eigenes.

Als der Zug endlich in die Station in Hogsmeade einfuhr, packte er sein Buch weg und fühlte sich noch verwirrter über Zaubertränke, als zuvor. Echsenschuppen, Schlangenzähne, Lurchsaft, pulvriger Mondstein … sie alle hatte ganz eigene magische Eigenschaften. Alle Zaubertrankzutaten hatten das und die Art wie sie zubereitet wurden beeinflussten diese. Aber wusste Neville wie oder warum oder was? Nein. Würde Snape sich je dazu herablassen es ihm zu erklären? Als ob.

Mit einem steigenden schlechten Gefühl verließ Neville den Zug. Wenn man Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Magie mit einrechnete, dann würde er am Ende des Jahres bereits durch drei OWLs durchfallen. Und nun schien eine unmögliche Aufgabe über ihm zu schweben.

Es gab Zeiten in denen Neville wünschte, dass er zu Hause unterrichtet würde.

* * *

Das Eröffnungsfest verfestigte Nevilles Wunsch nur noch mehr, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ein verlorener Kampf war. Das Ministerium hatte Umbridge in Hogwarts stationiert. Er war nicht dumm genug zu glauben, dass Dumbledore diese Frau freiwillig engagiert hätte, selbst, wenn er verrückt war.

„Vielen Dank, Schulleiter, für diese freundlichen Begrüßungsworte", zwitscherte die Frau. Neville zuckte zusammen. Irgendwie schaffte ihre Stimme es so hoch zu sein, dass sie jeden einzelnen Nerven in seinem Körper zu malträtieren schien. Die wenigen Schüler, die nichtmenschliches Blut in sich hatten, mussten den Tränen nahe sein.

„Das Zaubereiministerium ist in letzter Zeit besorgt über den derzeitigen Standard der Ausbildung, Gesundheit und Lebensweise in den Hallen von Hogwarts. Das Ministerium ist entschlossen diese Standards zu heben und somit lange und glückliche Leben für alle Kinder zu ermöglichen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr eines Tages in gute, vernünftige Zauberer und Hexen aufwachst."

Es erklang einiges ungläubiges Gerede. Umbridge fuhr fort.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe euch beizubringen, wie sich die Hexen- und Zauberergemeinschaft zu geben hat. Während einige alten Praktiken auf fruchtbaren Boden gepflanzt werden, werden neue und ungesunde gestutzt."

Neville schauderte wegen der schlechten Kräuterkunde-Metapher. Oben am Lehrertisch sah er, wie Professor Sprout fast unbemerkt zusammenzuckte. Auch keiner der anderen Lehrer sah übermäßig begeistert aus.

„Es ist der Glauben des Ministeriums, dass die unschönen Praktiken die hier in Hogwarts durchgeführt werden, im Keim erstickt werden müssen" – anscheinend würde sie diese Metapher bis zum Ende durchziehen – „damit unsere Gesellschaft funktionieren und erblühen kann."

„Ich freue mich darauf all eure kleinen Gesichter in meinem Unterricht zu sehen. Ich glaube, dass wir gute Freunde werden können."

Keiner applaudierte. Es erklang abwertendes Schnauben von einigen, das ignoriert wurde, als Umbridge zu ihrem Sitz zurückkehrte, aber kein Applaus.

„Vielen Dank, Madame Umbridge, für diese erhellende Rede", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, wie …"

Den Rest der üblichen Erinnerungen, dass der verbotene Wald nicht umsonst so heißen würde und Filch so ziemlich alles, was man als Spaß bezeichnen könnte, verboten hat, ignorierte Neville. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Umbridges Rede. Das Ministerium mischte sich in Hogwarts ein und es begann danach auszusehen, als ob Hermine Recht gehabt hatte. Das Ministerium vertuschte etwas. Nicht nur das, sondern die „neuen und ungesunden Praktiken" die man loswerden wollte, klangen verdächtig nach den Traditionen der Muggle, die sich langsam in ihre Gemeinschaft integrierten, weil sich die Anzahl der Reinblüter immer mehr verminderte. Jemand im Ministerium wollte die Macht der Reinblüter zurückgewinnen und Neville hatte von seiner Gran genug von Dolores Umbridge gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Bewegung zu hundert Prozent unterstützen würde.

Er war so am Arsch. Viel lieber würde er mit Harry in Gringotts einbrechen, als ein Jahr lang unter der Aufsicht von Umbridge zu stehen – da war immer noch die Hoffnung, dass der „Fluch" auf dem Job als Verteidigungslehr lag wieder in Kraft trat – aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen und, verdammt noch mal, er wird es tun.

* * *

*TN: Fragt nicht. Hat einer von euch eine Peilung, was mir das sagen soll?

Endlich! Das nächste Kapitel. Die zwei Wochen haben sich auf der einen Seite angefühlt wie ein Leben lang, auf der anderen wie 0,1 Sekunde.

Danke, danke, danke an alle wudervollen Reviewschreiber. Ihr wärmt mein Herz.


	6. Der Zug

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Sechs

**Der Zug**

Riddle war kein gewöhnlicher Name.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er getan hätte, wenn Voldemorts Nachname Smith oder etwas in der Art gewesen wäre, aber er war dankbar, dass es nicht so war. Er war auch dankbar, dass die Riddlemorde – die „mysteriösen" Tode von Tom Riddle Senior und seinen Eltern – das Lieblingsthema von verschiedenen Verschwörungstheorien der Muggle war. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte es wegen der großen Menge an Tratsch, welcher in Umlauf kam, nicht geschafft die Untersuchungen so zu unterbinden, dass niemand bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Es gab Fälle in denen Magie nichts mehr nutzte und ein guter Obliviate – die Lieblingsmethode des Ministeriums, solche Dinge zu lösen – mehr Schaden anrichtete als Nutzen.

So kam es, dass es im Endeffekt recht einfach war Voldemorts Herkunft zu der kleinen Stadt hin zu verfolgen, die in der Wildnis von North Yorkshire lag. Das größere Problem war, wie man dort hinkam.

Harry wollte keine magische Methode nutzen, um dorthin zu gelangen. Er wusste nicht, welche Maßnahmen Voldemort zum Schutz getroffen hatte – wenn überhaupt – und ob eine magische Reise sie aktivieren würde. Zudem kannte er auch den genauen Aufbau der Stadt nicht oder wo er die Horcruxe finden würde, wenn dort überhaupt welche waren. Außerdem wollte er mit den Dorfbewohnern über die Riddlemorde sprechen ohne wie ein Verrückter oder Verschwörungstheoretiker abgestempelt zu werden. Die Informationen die er von ihnen wollte, sollten so akkurat wie möglich sein.

Der Plan war einfach. Er war dumm, er war verrückt und wenn Voldemort es jemals herausfinden würde, dann war er auch potentiell suizidal. Aber wie der Tagebuch-Horcrux ihm in der Kammer erzählt hatte, sahen sie sich „irgendwie ähnlich"; ähnlich genug, damit er sich selbst Tom Riddle nennen und vorspielen konnte, Voldemorts Enkel zu sein, ohne enttarnt zu werden.

Der Gedanke daran das zu tun ließ ihn leicht übel werden, aber es war ein notwendiges Übel. Genauso wie seine Entscheidung mit dem Zug zu fahren, da die Zugverbindung zwischen London und North Yorkshire, die nicht einmal halb so zuverlässig war, wie der Hogwarts Express.

Seit zehn Minuten hatte der Zug sich nicht mehr bewegt. Die Lautsprecher knackten und eine etwas beschämte Stimme erklang durch das Abteil. „Meine Damen und Herren, GNER entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung, die von Blättern auf den Schienen ausgelöst wurde. Wir entschuldigen uns wiederum für die Verspätung, aber sobald sie wieder frei sind, werden wir die Fahrt fortsetzen."

„Blätter", murmelte er. „Was zur …"

Harry seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Es handelte von dem Nutzen der Parselmagie für Schutzschilde und obskur konnte es noch nicht einmal im Ansatz beschreiben. Er hatte es absichtlich für die Zugfahrt gekauft um sicherzustellen, dass er es auch tatsächlich las, da die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre, die Felder, Kühe und den Regen vom Fenster aus zu beobachten.

Eigentlich könnte er auch Linael beim Schlafen beobachten, da der Drow ihm gegenüber saß, dabei gegen das Fenster lehnte und leicht schnarchte, aber jedes Mal wenn er das tat begann sein Bauch unangenehm zu flattern. Ganz davon abgesehen brachte ihn Linaels momentane Wahl der Tarnung aus dem Tritt. Er täuschte vor ein Mädchen zu sein und schaffte das bizarrerweise ziemlich gut. Seine Knochenstruktur hatte er behalten, da sie so ohnehin schon weiblich genug war, aber er hatte seine Haut zu einem blassen Cremeton aufgehellt und die Haare zu Gold anstelle von Silber umgefärbt. Kleine, straffe Brüste waren gegen den blauen Stoff seines T-Shirts zu sehen und die enge Jeans schmiegte sich um Kurven, die eigentlich nicht dort sein sollten.

Die Tarnung war perfekt, aber im grauen Morgenlicht dachte Harry, dass er das goldene Haar in der Farbe des Sternenlichts schimmern sehen konnte.

Und er starrte nicht.

Linael war der einzige, der mit ihm mitkam. Aurora und Tiberius hatten nicht in die Coverstory gepasst und der Zwang bei Tageslicht zu reisen bedeutete, dass Nikolai und Isabella auch nicht mitkommen konnten. Seraphina hatte sich nicht dazu bereiterklärt und Harry wollte das auch nicht. Das ließ ihn mit Linael – da sich alle einig waren, dass Harry nicht alleine gehen sollte – als seinen Begleiter.

Nicht, dass Harry sich beschweren würde. Er mochte Linael. Er mochte es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Es war nur, dass es nicht gerade Linaels Tageszeit war und er war eingeschlafen, sobald sie den Zug betreten hatten und hatte Harry in der Gesellschaft seines Buches zurückgelassen. Sein obskures, schwieriges und tatsächlich ziemlich langweiliges Buch – es sollte eigentlich interessant sein, dachte Harry, und die Tatsache, dass es nicht so war, war sowohl dem Thema an sich, als auch allen mit einem noch so geringen Interesse am Thema gegenüber unfair.

Linael sah als Mädchen wirklich hübsch aus, auch wenn der Gedanke daran Harrys Gehirn fast explodieren ließ. Aber er starrte nicht, also war das in Ordnung.

Okay, vielleicht starrte er doch, aber dieses Buch war langweilig und die kleinen Schatten, die von Linaels Wimpern geworfen wurden waren um einiges interessanter. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sie bemerkt.

Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch. Die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen und verwandelten sich von dem unleserlichen Gekrakel geschriebener Parselzunge zu etwas, das er verstehen konnte.

_Das Hinzufügen von Parselrunen zu den Grundlegenden Techniken der Alten Futhark für Schutzschilde, stärkt den entstehenden Schutzschild exponentiell. Dies gilt so bei allen Schutztechniken zu denen Parselrunen hinzugefügt werden, allerdings ist ein Hinzufügen aufgrund des allgemeinen Mangels an Parselmündern und deren negativer Reputation in der europäischen Gemeinschaft höchst selten._

Nichts, was Harry nicht schon selbst herausgefunden hatte.

Er seufzte. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er sich ein anderes Buch mitgebracht hätte. Aber das Thema war interessant, selbst wenn das Buch es nicht war und er hatte gehofft, dass es ihn von dem ablenken würde, was er bald tun würde. Auch wenn er annahm, dass es einfacher war vorzuspielen, dass er mit Voldemort verwandt war als in Gringotts einzubrechen, fühlte es sich trotzdem unkomfortabel an. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sein Schauspiel niemanden überzeugte, er am Ende wie ein Idiot aussehen würde und sich mit den Dorfbewohnern verfeindete, deren Tratsch er ganz dringend hören musste.

Und was war, wenn da gar nichts in Little Hangleton war? Was, wenn das alles eine sinnlose Schnitzeljagd war und er nichts finden würde? Was, wenn Voldemort genug gesunden Menschenverstand besaß und kein Stück seiner Seele an einem Ort versteckte, der so offensichtlich mit ihm verbunden war?

Nur ganz wenig war er von der Tatsache beruhigt, dass Zauberer als ein Ganzes wenig gesunden Menschenverstand oder Logik besaßen. Voldemort jedoch war ein Genie gewesen – ein verrücktes, aber trotzdem ein Genie – also gab es immer noch die Chance, dass Harry falsch lag und er am falschen Ort suchte und …

„Und was zur Hölle sind das eigentlich für Blätter über die sie da sprechen?", grummelte er in sich hinein, als er seine Zweifel beiseiteschob. „Wie können sie so etwas sagen?"

Der Hogwarts Express wurde von nichts aufgehalten. Sein Zug hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt.

Schon am Vortag war er bereit gewesen loszuziehen, bereit es zu hinter sich zu bringen, aber Tiberius hatte ihn mit einer kurzen Erinnerung daran gestoppt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee für ihn wäre am ersten September zu Kings Cross zu gehen. Immerhin, was, wenn er in jemanden hineinrannte, der ihn erkannte? Jemand würde Dumbledore berichten, dass sie ihn gesehen hatten und ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Harry etwas vorhatte. Das war das Letzte, was Harry wollte, also hatte er sich damit einverstanden erklärt einen weiteren Tag zu warten. Aber jetzt machte ihn die zusätzliche Verspätung wegen der Blätter – von allen Dingen! – unruhig und klaustrophobisch.

„Warum bewegen wir uns nicht?"

Linael klang falsch. Seine Stimme war verändert um höher und weiblicher zu klingen und auch wenn sie immer noch ein wenig melodisch war und es ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dieser und Linaels echter Stimme gab, klang sie fremd. Harry blickte zu ihm auf und sah, wie die momentan blauen Augen besorgt zurückblickten.

„Da sind, uhm, irgendwelche Blätter auf den Schienen", sagte er. „Sie müssen sie reinigen, bevor wir weiterfahren können."

Linael blinzelte ihn an. „Mit so etwas müssen sich Menschen beschäftigen?", fragte er und gab mit seiner Frage unbewusst wieder, was sich Harry vorher gedacht hatte. Trotz allem grinste Harry und fühlte, wie sich die Anspannung in seinem Magen verminderte.

„Ja", sagte er. „Aber nicht gerne."

Er zuckte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung eines Tisches auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, wo ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte sich über sein Handy lautstark beschwerte. Wahrscheinlich sprach er mit seiner Sekretärin. Linael fing Harrys Blick ein und grinste zurück. Der leicht pinke Lipgloss seiner Tarnung glimmte im Licht und Harry starrte, fasziniert von der Art und Weise, auf die er seine bereits vollen Lippen noch voller erscheinen ließ.

Linael als Mädchen was merkwürdig. Es war unglaublich, weltverändernd merkwürdig.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Linael. Sein Lächeln erschien jetzt weniger amüsiert und sah stattdessen eher sanft aus. Dieser Anblick stellte merkwürdige Dinge mit Harrys Innerem an.

„Uhm, ja", sagte er. Unruhig wand er sich in seinem Sitz. „Ich will nur aus dem Zug raus, das ist alles."

„Hmm", stimmte Linael zu, auch wenn es nicht so klang, als ob er ihm wirklich glauben würde.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will nur, dass es vorbei ist", sagte er.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Linael. „Aber du solltest nicht ungeduldig werden. Das wird deinen Auftritt ruinieren."

„Wir sind noch nicht einmal da!", protestierte Harry.

„Ich weiß", sagte Linael. „Aber Harry, wenn du jetzt die Geduld mit deiner Rolle verlierst, aufgibst und willst, dass es vorbei ist, glaubst du dann, dass du die Geduld haben wirst sie überzeugend zu spielen, wenn wir dann irgendwann vielleicht dort ankommen?"

Harry seufzte. „Nein", sagte er.

Linael reicht über den Tisch herüber und berührte sanft Harrys Hand. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen wieder zusammenzog und fragte sich einen Augenblick, ob er sich übergeben würde, bis er bemerkte, dass es ein erstaunlich … angenehmes Gefühl war. Er schaute auf, direkt in Linaels Augen, und sah, dass er gerade genug von seiner Tarnung fallen gelassen hatte, um sie golden aufleuchten zu lassen.

„Es wird schon gut gehen", versprach Linael. „Du wirst das gut machen und sobald es vorbei ist, bist du einen Schritt näher dran Voldemort für immer zu zerstören."

Harry lächelte und drehte seine Hand herum, um Linaels lange Finger mit seinen eigenen zu ergreifen. „Wie kommt es, dass du so geduldig bist?", fragte er. Er bemerkte, dass er sich scheu fühlte, was dumm war, weil er Linael seit Jahren kannte.

Linael grinste ihn an und platzierte erneut seine Tarnung. „Das kommt mit scheinbarer Unsterblichkeit", sagte er. „Du verbringst genug Zeit am Leben und verstehst, dass die Zeit für nichts und niemanden schneller läuft." Leise lachte er. „Eines Tages wirst du so weit kommen. In tausend Jahren oder so …"

Harry lachte. „Ich hasse dich", sagte er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das tust", sagte Linael und blickte akzentuiert auf ihre immer noch ineinander verschlungenen Hände herab, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Harry wurde rot und zog seine weg. Linael lachte ihn an und plötzlich war das Buch, das Harry vernachlässigt hatte, zehnmal so faszinierend wie zuvor.

„Bastard", murmelte er.

* * *

TN: Sind sie nicht süß? Die Fluffigkeit in diesem Chap erreicht neue Höhen.

Danke an die vielen aufmunternden Reviewer, ihr macht meinen Tag (und gebt mir neuen Ansporn)!


	7. Little Hangleton

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Sieben

**Little Hangleton**

Little Hangleton war eine winzige Stadt, das sich seit Jahrhunderten nicht verändert hatte. Es war in ein kleines Tal an der Ostküste Englands geschmiegt, dreißig Meilen südlich von York und ein Zuhause für eine eng verbundene Gemeinschaft. Es war die Art von Dorf wo jeder jeden kannte und viel Getratscht wurde. Außenseiter wurden sofort bemerkt. Kurz, es war des Epitom einer idyllischen, englischen Stadt auf dem Land: Fast schon stereotypisch. Und wie in jeder kleinen Stadt auf dem Land, war der Knotenpunkt des Tratsches und Klatsches die ansässige Kneipe: Der Gehängte Mann.

Für eine Kneipe war es ein ziemlich morbider Name, dachte Harry, was ein wenig gruselig war, wenn man bedachte, wessen Eltern von hier kamen. Die Kneipe an sich war aber nicht schrecklich. Sie fühlte sich an, wie eine ganz vernünftige Kneipe, mit ihren geschruppten Böden, nicht zusammenpassender Ausstattung und den Wolken an Zigarettenrauch, die das Licht umwaberten. Die gut bestückte Bar wurde von einem Mann im mittleren Alter und einem dünnen Mädchen mit langem, schwarz gefärbten Haar und einem Metallstab durch ihrer Augenbraue bedient. Als Harry eintrat schenkte sie Harry ein scheues Lächeln, aber sie hielt sich zurück, nachdem sie Linael in seiner weiblichen Tarnung gesehen hatte. Das war in Ordnung, nahm Harry an. Immerhin war er wegen Business hier und die einzigen Leute, mit denen er wirklich interessiert war zu sprechen, waren um einiges älter als das Barmädchen.

Es war auch einfach ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Zu fragen, ob man in einem der Gästezimmer über der Kneipe Logis beziehen könnte und den Raum unter den Namen Tom Riddle zu buchen, war etwas, dass sehr schnell sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Allerdings half es wirklich, dass Harrys menschliche Erscheinung dem Teenager-Voldemort, wie der Tagebuch-Horcrux es selbst zugegeben hatte, ähnlich genug sah, um es glaubhaft zu machen.

Tatsächlich ließ dieses Herausspielen der Ähnlichkeiten ihn nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Von dem, was er gehört hatte, waren die Dorfbewohner Neulingen gegenüber nicht so offen: Besonders denen, die sich nach den Riddlemorden erkundeten. Im Regelfall waren sie Verschwörungstheoretiker. Vorzutäuschen, dass er tatsächlich mit den Riddles verwandt war, würde jedoch Türen öffnen.

Und das tat es.

Nur zwei Stunden nachdem sie im Dorf angekommen waren, fanden sich Harry und Linael in einer Nische wieder, wo sie bequem auf einer gepolsterten Lederbank saßen und einer der hartgesottensten, tratschsüchtigsten und ältesten Damen aus der Kleinstadt zuhörten, wie sie den Stammbaum der Riddles besprachen.

„Tom Riddle war dein Urgroßvater hast du gesagt?", fragte eine der Tratschtanten. Sie hieß Doris und war eine Frau, die sich im Versuch jünger zu erscheinen ihr Haar braun gefärbt hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie eindeutig alt genug war, um sich an die Riddles zu erinnern, bevor sie ermordet wurden. Sie fixierte ihren Blick auf Harry und saugte an ihrer Zigarette, wo sie Abdrücke von ihrem grell pinken Lippenstift hinterließ. Ihr Yorkshire-Akzent war fast so schwer, dass man sie nicht verstehen konnte, aber Harry zwang sich selbst dazu, es nicht aufzugeben sie zu verstehen. Offensichtlich war Doris eine ergiebige Mine an Informationen.

„Ja, das war er", entgegnete Harry. „Großvater wusste aber nicht so viel von ihm. Er hat Urgroßmutter verlassen, bevor sie ihr Kind bekommen hat."

Oh ja, Voldemort würde ihn definitiv umbringen, wenn er das jemals herausfinden würde. Harry würde sogar darauf wetten, dass zuerst eine bemerkenswerte Folter erfolgen würde.

„Aye, du hast ein wenig der Riddles in dir, Junge", sagte Doris. „Es ist die Nase. Die waren ein gut aussehender Haufen, besonders dein Urgroßvater. Tom Riddle. Aye, es war ein Schock, als er damals mit dem Gaunt-Mädchen weggelaufen ist. Natürlich hat das nicht lange gehalten. Zwei Jahre später kam er zurück und murmelte etwas über Zauberei."

„Zauberei?", ermutigte Harry, als sie einen Schluck von ihrem Gin und Tonic nahm.

„Hat behauptet, dass das Gaunt-Mädchen ihn verhext hat", fuhr Doris fort. „War ein Haufen Mist, obwohl … da fragt man sich, warum er überhaupt mit ihr durchgebrannt ist, wenn es nicht so war. Sah jetzt nicht so gut aus, das Mädchen. Nur Glubschaugen und ein Buckel. Auch nicht sehr viel Hirn, von dem man sprechen konnte. Wurde auch von ihrer Familie schlecht behandelt. Ihr Bruder und ihr Vater – keine Mutter – und beide sind ins Gefängnis. Verrückt, allesamt. Haben mich immer Schaudern lassen. Sie lebten in einer Hütte auf der anderen Seite des Hügels. Haben sich nicht viel unter die Dorfbewohner gemischt, aber wenn sie es taten … Gruselig. Inzucht, kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie haben immerzu über Ahnenschaft und reines Blut und so etwas gesprochen, aber ich habe noch nie einen größeren Haufen Verrückter gesehen, als die."

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Linael, der leicht nickte. Eine Obsession mit reinem Blut war ein Garant dafür, dass es sich um Zauberer handelte und da Voldemort ein Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin war … war es kein Wunder, dass diese Familie Reinheit mehr schätzte, als andere.

„Allerdings sind sie alle jetzt tot. Das Mädchen kam nie zurück, nachdem sie mit Riddle fortgelaufen war, der Sohn sei im Gefängnis gestorben, haben sie gesagt und der Vater ist dahingesiecht, nachdem er rausgekommen ist. Siehst du, er hatte seine Tochter nicht mehr da, um ihn zu pflegen. Der alte Marvolo Gaunt. Der war echt anstrengend, der Mann."

„Marvolo", murmelte Harry.

Doris blickte neugierig zu ihm auf. Er hustete. „Großvater hat immer gesagt, dass er Tom nach seinem Vater und Marvolo nach seinem Großvater genannt wurde", sagte er.

Doris nickte und nahm einen weiteren Zug an ihrer Zigarette. Langsam blies sie den Rauch aus und Harry sah, wie Linael seine Nase leicht krauste. Verbunden mit der Tarnung die er trug, lies ihn das furchtbar putzig aussehen. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, abgelenkt zu sein.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Kind involviert war", sagte Doris. „Und nichts gegen deine Urgroßmutter, aber sie war nicht die Art von Frau, die Tom Riddle normalerweise angefasst hätte. Weißt du, was mit ihr passiert ist?"

„Sie ist bei der Geburt gestorben", sagte Harry. „Um, es gab Komplikationen. Sie hat lange genug gelebt, um meinen Großvater zu benennen und das war es."

Es war sicherlich ohne Absicht, aber die Erinnerung von Tom Riddle, die im Tagebuch gefangen war, hatte ihm in seinem Monolog genug Informationen gegeben, damit Harry tatsächlich fähig war, diese Charade durchzuziehen, ganz egal, wie unangenehm ihm das war. Er nippte an seiner Cola und versucht die Art zu ignorieren, wie Linael sich vorlehnte, um Doris eine Frage zu stellen und wie sein momentan blondes Haar im gedämpften Licht schimmerte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass die Riddles ermordet wurden", sagte er. „Haben sie den Täter jemals geschnappt?"

Doris lachte. „Der Killer ist entkommen", sagte sie. „Frank Bryce, der Gärtner. Die Polizei sagte, dass es nicht genug Beweise für eine Verhaftung gab, aber wir alle wissen, dass er es getan hat. Er hatte den Nerv zurück auf das Gelände zu ziehen, nachdem sie ihn freigelassen hatten und dort zu bleiben. Hat sich weiter um die Gründe gekümmert, als ob er nicht getan hätte. Gruselig, was dann mit ihm passiert ist."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Linael.

„Vor einem Jahr wurde er tot im Haus der Riddles aufgefunden. Ist auf dieselbe Weise gestorben, wie die Riddles: Mit ihm war nichts falsch, bis auf den Ausdruck von Angst auf seinem Gesicht. Gruselig. Es hat sogar den Besitzer des Hauses hierhergebracht. Hab ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber alle wissen, dass er das Haus aus steuerlichen Gründen behält. Weiß nicht, mit welchen Steuern er sich auseinandersetzt, aber das weiß man ja nie mit diesen Besitztümern. Lustiger alter Mann. Der Besitzer, meine ich. Hat auch einen lustigen Namen."

Ein Verdacht blüht am Grund von Harrys Magen auf.

„Wie heißt er denn?", fragte er und versuchte so zu klingen, als ob er es nicht bereits wüsste.

„Albus Dumbledore, soweit ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aye, das war es. Es ist schwer einen Namen wie diesen zu vergessen."

„Das war informativ", sagte Linael von dort, wo er auf dem Doppelbett ausgebreitet lag. Er hatte seine Tarnung fallen gelassen und die weibliche Erscheinung, die er den ganzen Tag über getragen hatte, war komplett verschwunden, was sternenleuchtende Haare, dunkle Haut und goldene Augen hinterließ. Harry war erleichtert. Linael sah wieder richtig aus. Er sah nach ihm selber aus, wenn auch leicht surreal im Vergleich zur Dekoration.

Sie hatten sich in ihr gemietetes Zimmer zurückgezogen. Die Sonne war untergegangen und Harry wollte gruselige Hütten, die der Slytherinfamilie gehörten, nicht unbedingt im dunklen untersuchen. Nennt ihn nervös, aber seiner Meinung nach war so etwas nichts anderes, als nach Ärger zu suchen.

Er grunzte zustimmend zu Linaels Kommentar und ließ sich neben ihn auf den blumigen Bettbezug fallen. Der Raum war ganz fürchterlich mit Spitze und pinken Blumen und Kitsch auf jeder erdenklichen Oberfläche dekoriert. Es war eigentlich eine ziemliche Überraschung: Der Barmann hatte nicht danach ausgesehen. Trotzdem war das Bett bequem genug.

„Dumbledore", murmelte er. „Muss er seine Nase in alles reinstecken?"

„Anscheinend", sagte Linael, „auch wenn du nicht sehr überrascht schienst."

„Doris mochte meine Schauspielerei", mockierte sich Harry. Er rollte auf seinen Bauch, so dass er Linael vernünftig anschauen konnte. „Sie hat es gemocht."

Linael starrte ihn nur an. Harry grinste.

„Das war ich auch nicht", gab er zu. „Sobald sie erwähnt hat, dass das Haus einen mysteriösen, neuen Besitzer hatte, wusste ich es einfach."

Linael reichte hinüber und fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft Harrys Wange hinab. „Vergiss ihn für jetzt", sagte er. „Es gibt nur so viel, was du auf einmal tun kannst und für jetzt musst du dich auf diese Horcruxe konzentrieren. Immerhin versucht Dumbledore nicht, dich aktiv zu ermorden."

„Richtig", stimmte Harry zu. „Er will mich nur benutzen."

„Und das wird er nicht", entgegnete Linael. „Wir werden das nicht zulassen. Aber Voldemort ist deine momentane Priorität und das sollte so bleiben."

„Ich weiß."

Linael lächelte ihn an. „Gut", sagte er sanft. „Jetzt ruh dich aus. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

So wie Harry sein Glück kannte, würde er um einiges länger sein, als sie zu Anfang gehofft hatten.

* * *

TN: Sorry, dass ich erst heute schreibe, aber mein Internet war verschütt.

Danke für die zahlreichen und wundervollen Reviews!


	8. Gaunt

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Acht

**Gaunt**

Die alte Hütte der Gaunts war winzig und heruntergekommen, halb vergraben in den Wäldern, die Little Hangleton umgaben. Es gab einen überwachsenen Trampelpfad, der von der Hauptstraße abbog und zur Eingangstür führte, die praktisch ausgehangen war. Es war unmöglich und sah sehr einsam aus. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl sein würde, dort zu wohnen, ganz zu schweigen mit Verwandten aufzuwachsen, die dich hassten und von Dorfbewohnern umgeben zu sein, die auf dich herabblickten. Er bemitleidete Merope Gaunt. Ihr Sohn war zu einem Monster herangewachsen, ja, aber das war nicht ihr Fehler gewesen. Er konnte verstehen, warum sie hier raus wollte.

„Rosmarin", sagte Linael plötzlich und stoppte am Straßenrand, um einen Ast von den Pflanzen abzureißen, die an der Grenze des Grundstückes wuchsen. „Es beschützt."

Harry schaute neugierig zu ihm auf. Wieder trug er die weibliche Tarnung, aber die Schatten, die von den Bäumen geworfen wurden, ließen ihn fast wie ihn selbst aussehen.

„Ein Teil der Schutzschilde?", fragte er.

Linael schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren vermutlich schon vorher hier", sagte er. „Ohne Zweifel gab es ein Mitglied in der Familie, dass in Kräutermagie interessiert war, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Lord Voldemort Interesse darin hat. Unter Zauberern wird es nicht weit gelehrt."

Das ungesagte „aber das ist es unter den Feen" hing zwischen ihnen und Harry verstand. Es gab da draußen so viele Zweige der Magie, dass es einem ganz schummrig im Kopf werden konnte. Das Zauberer und Hexen sich auf so wenige eingrenzten, war irgendwie schrecklich. Alte Magie und die Alten Lehren des Lebens starben wegen Faulheit und Missverständnissen aus.

„Die Pflanzen werden dir nicht wehtuen, mein Lieber", sagte Linael, der Harrys Stimmung spürte. Er grinste spielerisch.

„Ah, also hast du nur angegeben", entgegnete Harry und lächelte zurück. „Angeber."

Die Hütte war nicht sehr gut beschützt. Es schien so, dass Voldemort sich teilweise darauf verließ, dass niemand, der ganz klar im Kopf war, sich diesem Ort nähern würde. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie überhaupt nicht beschützt war. Schutzschilde hingen am verrottenden Holz, hielten das Gebäude aufrecht und gaben ihm eine noch unheimlichere Aura. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und stupste sie an. Sie glühten auf, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sichtbar im Tageslicht, und er zog eine Grimasse.

„Das sind Blutschilde", sagte er nicht gerade begeistert. „Yay."

Seit dem Moment in dem Lily Potter angeblich etwas getan hatte, um ihn vor dem Todesfluch zu beschützen, war Blutmagie ein Werkzeug, das sein Leben schwer machte. Wegen ihr hatte Dumbledore ihn bei den Dursleys untergebracht; Quirrell war angeblich ihretwegen gestorben; Voldemort hat sein Haus mit ihr beschützt. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Dumbledore mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dass Blutmagie der Grund für alles war, und dass sie in allen Fällen die ganze Zeit verlässlich war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie die Dinge nicht komplizierter machen konnte.

„Das ist nicht alles", sagte Linael.

Als sich Harry zu ihm umwandte, streckte Linael seine Hand zur Türschwelle aus, nur damit elektrisch blaue Funken flogen und auf seiner Haut zischten. Seine Tarnung fiel und er senkte seine Hand. „Kaltes Eisen", entgegnete er. „Es wurde wahrscheinlich hier platziert, als die Familie hierher gezogen ist. Ich werde nicht fähig sein, hineinzugehen." Ernst blickte er Harry an und seine goldenen Augen leuchteten leicht im Licht. Es war merkwürdig, dachte Harry, wie Linael gegen den Hintergrund aus Bäumen und Büschen richtig aussah. Eigentlich hätte er nicht hineinpassen sollen, aber er tat es. „Die Blutschilde sollten kein Problem für dich darstellen."

„Es sei denn, sie sind sehr wählerisch und akzeptieren keine vierten Cousins zweiten Grades, die magische Kreaturen sind", hob Harry hervor. „Und während wir gerade darüber sprechen, warum sollte ein Nachfahre von Slytherin einen Schlangenkopf an die Tür nageln?"

Der zerbrechliche, ausgeblichene Knochen war mit einem rostigen Nagel an die Tür gepinnt und störte ihn fast so sehr wie die Blutmagie.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Linael. „Du hast gehört, was die Dorfleute über die Familie gesagt hat, die einst hier wohnte."

Das hatte Harry und er verstand. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte. In diesem Zweig des Ahnenbaums hatte es anscheinend zu viel Inzucht gegeben. Ob es oder ob es nicht einen besonderen Effekt auf Voldemort hatte, stand zur Debatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die genetische Verrücktheit dabei geholfen hatte, ihn zu einem Vorzeigekind für Soziopathen zu machen.

„Halte dann ein Auge für mich offen", sagte er. „Ich werde versuchen und es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Linael nickte. „Viel Glück", sagte er.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Danke", sagte er und wandte sich zurück zur Hütte. Sie sah genauso wenig einladend aus wie das letzte Mal, als er sie angeschaut hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern und drückte mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Tür auf. Die Schutzschilde reagierten nicht. Harry spürte, wie seine Augen gelb brannten, aber dieses Mal störte er sich nicht daran die schützenden Lider zu verschließen. Alles was dort drin am Leben war würde seinen giftigen Blick Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen.

Vorsichtig trat er ein. Die hölzernen Dielen waren an manchen Stellen durchgerottet und an anderen eingebrochen. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt, und noch einen, bevor er die Tür losließ. Sie quietschte zurück, verschloss sich aber nicht richtig.

„Hier Flüchlein, Flüchlein, Flüchlein", murmelte Harry stimmlos. Bisher wurde er nicht im Geringsten angegriffen oder gar gehindert worden und das machte ihn paranoid. Es gab keine Antwort. Die einzigen Geräusche waren Harrys heftiges Atmen und das Knarren der Dielen unter seinem Gewicht.

„Okay", sagte er. „Wenn ich ein unberechenbarer Psycho wäre, wo würde ich meinen Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit verstecken?"

Nicht in den Wänden, das wäre viel zu offensichtlich, genauso wie die zerschlissenen, zerbrochenen Möbelstücke. Der Boden war zu instabil. Langsam wandte Harry seinen Blick nach oben.

Unmenschliche Augen starrten zurück auf ihn hinab. Er japste, sprang zurück und krachte in die Wand. Die ganze Hütte knarzte, brach aber nicht zusammen. Das Zauber-Geisterwesen wand sich von einem verdächtig sauberen Stück an der Decke hinab. Es wand sich immer und immer wieder um sich selbst, bis es auf Augenhöhe mit Harry war. Seine Augen waren feuerrot und in ein Gesicht aus aschfahlem Rauch eingelassen. Es war furchterregen und offensichtlich von seinem Blick nicht betroffen.

Harrys Zähne fühlten sich gegen seine Zunge glitschig an. Das Wesen hatte ihn so sehr erschrocken, dass er Gift produzierte.

„Passwort", zischte das Geisterwesen in Parselzunge.

Harry blinzelte. Voldemort hatte sein Horcrux mit einem Passwort beschützt? Meinte er das ernst? Natürlich würde keiner außer einem Parselmund das erkennen, aber trotzdem. Hatte Voldemort wirklich geglaubt, dass er der einzige Parselmund da draußen war?

Anscheinend war er nicht so schlau, wie Harry es ihm zugesprochen hatte.

„Voldemort", entgegnete Harry, auch in Parselzunge. Das Geisterwesen starrte ihn an. Dann öffnete es seinen Mund und spie rot-schwarze Flammen aus. Harry japste und duckte sich, wich den Flammen so schnell er konnte aus. Der Boden stöhnte und die Wand v der er gestanden hatte brach in Flammen auf.

Anscheinend war Voldemort also nicht so arrogant, wie Harry gedacht hatte.

„Gaunt!", versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, nur um einen weiteren Mund voll Feuer abzubekommen. Und es war auch noch Fiendfyre. Scheiße. Es gab keine Möglichkeit es aus zu machen und wenn er weiter falsch riet, dann würde er festsitzen. „Slytherin!" Mehr Feuer. „Erbe von Slytherin! Basilisk! Lord Voldemort, Schlangenkönig! Riesiger Misthaufen des Bösen!"

So kam er nicht weiter. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab zum Zauber-Geistwesen. „Aguamenti!" Anscheinend pisste er es damit nur an, da der Schwall an Feuer, den er dafür bekam, die anderen bei weitem in den Schatten stellte. Er hörte, wie eines der Fenster explodierte. „Oh, fick dich!", fluchte er. „Horcrux!"

Das Zauber-Geisterwesen schaute ihn an. Dann zog sich sein rauchiger Körper zurück, hoch zur Decke und verschwand und ließ allein in dem sich ausbreitenden Inferno. Harry hustete und bedeckte Mund und Nase mit dem langen Ärmel seines Shirts. Mit tränenden Augen starrte er hoch zur Decke und sandte mit einer großen Geste den Zauber aus, der die ganze Hütte um ihn herum zusammenbrechen lassen würde. „Bombarda!"

Grauer, schimmelbedeckter Gips explodierte und bedeckte ihn mit Staub und Dreck. Das Feuer spuckte und zischte und Harry konnte spüren, wie sich seine Brust verengte. Dann sah er durch die Windungen des Zauber-Geisterwesens, wie eine Box aus der Mitte der Decke fiel. Er sprang nach vorne, wich einer weiteren Explosion an Feuer aus und ergriff sie. Während er sie an seine Brust drückte stolperte er und der Boden krachte. Harry warf sich nach vorne, fort von den einbrechenden Boden und dem wütenden Wesen, und sprintete in Richtung Tür. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass der Boden einbrach oder die Decke einstürzte, solange es nur nicht mit ihm dort drin geschah.

Harry brach durch die Tür, umklammerte dabei die Box, versuchte verzweifelt zu atmen und kollabierte auf den Boden, sobald er aus den Schutzschilden entkommen war.

„Harry?", hörte er eine Stimme sagen. „Harry!"

Er verschloss seine schützenden Lider und blickte auf. Linael war da, wieder unter seiner Tarnung, und schaute besorgt auf ihn hinab.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ich … ja", sagte Harry. „Ich bin nur … das Feuer … es …"

„Welches Feuer?", fragte Linael. Harry fixierte ihn verwirrt. „Harry, da ist kein Feuer."

Harry wandte sich wieder der Hütte zu. Sie war eingebrochen, ja, aber da leckten keine Flammen an den Wänden. Sie sah sogar noch zerstörter aus als zuvor, als ob Natur sie endlich für sich eingenommen hätte und ihr erlaubt hätte, zu sterben.

„Aber, da war ein Zauber-Geisterwesen", sagte er. „Es ließ mich das Passwort raten und hat immer wieder Fiendfyre auf mich abgeschossen, bis ich es richtig gesagt habe. Es hat gebrannt, ich konnte es fühlen, ich …"

Linaels Hände waren sanft, als sie sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht strichen. „Deine Augen scheinen irritiert zu sein", sagte er leise. „Vielleicht .. die Illusion von Feuer? Eine, die jeden, der in ihr gefangen wird bis zum Tod verbrennen würde."

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte Harry ungläubig und überschrieb seine Meinung über Voldemorts Intelligenz ein weiteres Mal.

Linael zuckte die Schultern. „Offensichtlich", meinte er. Langsam half er Harry auf. Dessen Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi und er klammerte sich um Halt suchend an Linael, aber er schaffte es. Linaels Arm war stark und fest und er umkrallte ihn verzweifelt und ignorierte, wie sein Zauberstab unangenehm in seine Finger stach.

Er ruhte mit seinem Kopf gegen Linaels Schulter. „Kann es kaum erwarten in Gringotts einzubrechen", sagte er. „Nach dem hier, wird das ein Katzenspiel."

Linael lachte leise und Harry fühlte, wie seine langen Finger durch sin Harr strichen. Plötzlich war er entspannt. Die Muskeln an seiner Wirbelsäule wurden locker und er lehnte sich in Linaels warmen Körper.

„Hast du es bekommen?", fragte Linael.

Harry nahm die Box von seiner Brust und hob sie hoch. Langsam führt Linael ihn zu einem Baum, setzte sich unter ihn und zog Harry mit ihm herunter, so dass sein Rücken gegen Linaels Brust gedrückt war. Es fühlte sich schön an, dachte Harr. Es fühlte sich sicher an.

Er setzte die Box auf dem Boden ab und öffnete sie. Dort, eingehüllt in Zauber, die nach purem Bösen schmeckten und umschmiegt von einem Bett aus Samt, lag ein Ring.

Harry starrte. Dann, unfähig sich davon abzuhalten, brach er in Gelächter aus.

* * *

TN: Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews! An **niemand wichtiges **ich weiß nicht, wo sie den Namen her hat, aber es könnte gut sein.


	9. Ein ruhiges Zwischenspiel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Neun

**Ein ruhiges Zwischenspiel**

Der Ring war fast so einfach zerstört wie das Medaillon. Fast. Denn obwohl die goldene Ummantelung sich verdreht hatte und ins Nichts geschmolzen und verrottet war, war der Stein, den sie umgeben hatte, immer noch intakt. Harry inspizierte ihn genau, hielt ihn hoch in das Licht, das durch die Blätter schien. Linael und er hatten sich seit Harry den Ring-Horcrux aus der Hütte geholt hatte nicht von ihrem Platz am Rand der Besitztümer der Gaunts wegbewegt, zusammengekuschelt am Grund des Baumes.

Der Stein war schlicht, auch wenn er einen kleinen Riss n seiner Mitte hatte. Er war schwarz und wenn Harry ihn im Licht herumdrehte, schien er die Sonnenstrahlen eher zu absorbieren, als zu reflektieren. Er war auch resistent gegen sein Gift, von dem Fakt abgesehen, dass Harry wusste, das Stein von der dicken, gelben Substanz zerstört wurde – der Flur vor Dumbledores Büro war Zeuge davon.

Die Luft um ihn herum schmeckte auch komisch. Allerdings konnte Harry es nicht wirklich benennen. Immer und immer wieder flackerte er seine Zunge raus, um die Luft zu schmecken, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, was daran merkwürdig war. Harry wusste einfach, dass er diese Merkwürdigkeit irgendwo schon einmal geschmeckt hatte. Ebenso wusste er – was irgendwie beruhigend war – dass der bösartige Geschmack von Voldemorts Horcrux mit der Ummantelung zerstört wurde. Anscheinend war das Seelenfragment nur im Gold verankert gewesen und nicht im ganzen Ring.

Ganz persönlich dachte Harry, dass es irgendwie merkwürdig war. Aber da er den Stein nicht so einfach zerstören konnte, würde er sich nicht darüber beschweren. Viel eher wollte er einfach nur wissen, wie zur Hölle ein gruseliger und nicht-so-attraktiver Stein resistent gegen die Säure in seinem Gift sein konnte.

„Eine Ahnung?", fragte er.

Linael pflückte den Stein aus seinen Fingern und hielt ihn zwischen seinen eigenen, rollte sie zwischen ihnen von einer Seite zur anderen. „Keine", sagte er. Die Vibrationen seiner Stimme rumpelten durch Harrys Rücken und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er immer noch gegen die Brust des Drows gelehnt saß – motivierten ihn aber nicht wirklich dazu, sich zu bewegen. „Ich weiß, dass dies keine Magie der Zauberer ist, aber die wahre Natur steht über mir."

„"Nicht von Zauberern" engt es aber nicht gerade ein", beschwerte sich Harry. Er wusste, dass er ein klein wenig wimmerte, aber es war ihm egal. Stattdessen wandte er sich in Linaels losen Umarmung um, damit sie Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander reden konnten.

Das war ein Fehler. Wie immer wenn er Linael so nahe war, war er kurz davon überwältigt, wie erstaunlich das andere Wesen war. Harry konnte jede einzelne Wimper und jeden glimmenden Fleck von Bernstein in seinen goldenen Augen sehen. Er sah müde aus; die kurzzeitige Umstellung von der Nachtaktivität konnte nicht leicht sein, aber die Müdigkeit, die in seinen Zügen lag, machte ihn nur noch attraktiver – es ließ ihn echter aussehen, entschied Harry nach einem Moment des Starrens. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte nicht so nervös auszusehen, wie er sich plötzlich fühlte. Lieber würde er wieder gegen das Geisterwesen antreten, als hier zu sitzen wo er war, so nah und warm in den Armen seines liebsten Freundes. Unauffällig rutschte er ein wenig weg und Linael ließ ihn – auch wenn der Bastard so aussah, als ob er Harrys Reaktion urkomisch finden würde.

„Das tut es nicht", entgegnete Linael, als ob ich überhaupt nichts verändert hätte. „Wie auch immer, das ist alles, was ich dir jetzt sagen kann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob kleine, schwarze Steine hier oben eine Bedeutung in der Mythologie haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Strähnen sternenleuchtendes Haar fielen kurz über sein Gesicht, bevor er sie ungeduldig wieder beiseiteschob. „Das ist auch kein Produkt von einem der Sidhe. Da bin ich mir sicher. Es hat nicht den … Glanz dafür. Also muss es aus dieser Welt stammen."

Das, nahm Harry an, war wahr – und auch ziemlich offensichtlich. Kein Erschaffer der Sidhe hätte es erlaubt, dass ein Riss ihr Werk verunstaltete. Seine Neugier wurde von Linaels Erwähnung von verschiedenen Welten geweckt, aber er schluckte seine Fragen. Er wollte nicht wie ein Kind erscheinen, das Fragen über das Feenland stellte – auch wenn Linael nie so über seine Heimat gesprochen hatte – statt sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Dann nahm er den Stein zurück, schauderte, als seine Finger über die des Drows strichen, und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Horcruxe zu jagen war wichtiger.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte er.

…

Sie nahmen nicht den Zug zurück nach London. Eine Erfahrung mit Transportmitteln der Muggel war genug für sie gewesen. Stattdessen hatte ihn Linael, nachdem sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten aus ihrem Raum im Gehängten Mann geholt hatten und aus Little Hangleton hinaus in Richtung des Bahnhofes gingen, ihn in eine verschattete Gasse gezogen und sie beide direkt zurück zum Hostel transportiert.

Alle Räume im Last Hope Hostel waren im Groben und Ganzen gleich ausgelegt – ein großes Bett, ein Schrank und eine Kommode, ein Nachttisch und eine Tür, die zu einem Badezimmer ensuite führte. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu unterscheiden, war die Dekoration und die persönlichen Gegenstände der momentanen Bewohner. Harrys Raum war in Slytherinfarben gestrichen, aber in einer hellen, stylischen Kombination, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins – mit seinen dunklen, hölzernen Möbeln, Steinböden und Wandteppichen – nicht damit zu vergleichen war. Seine Regale waren gefüllt mit den Büchern, die er aus der Kammer des Schreckens gestohlen hatte und die Statuette seiner Lamia-Vorfahrin stand stolz auf seinem Nachttisch.

Linaels Zimmer hingegen, war in den Farben des Himmels im Zwielicht gehalten. Er hatte irgendwann die Kommode gegen einen Schreibtisch ausgetauscht und Harry bemerkte amüsiert, dass er komplett mit Pergament bedeckt war – und dass Stapel an Papier säuberlich auf dem Boden neben ihm war. Ordentlichkeit war nicht gerade die Stärke des Drows. Auf dem Bett war noch mehr Pergament und sobald sie ankamen, ließ Linael Harrys Hand fallen und ging zu ihm hinüber. Über die letzten Tage wurde sein Schlafrhythmus gewaltsam verändert und Harry hatte keine Illusionen darüber, wie müde sein Freund wirklich davon war, den Tag über wach gewesen zu sein.

Der Drow zog sich nicht um oder schob das Pergament auf seinem Bett beiseite. Stattdessen faltete er einfach seine langen Glieder zusammen und rollte sich auf dem verbliebenen Platz zu einem Ball zusammen.

„Du wirst Tiberius sagen, dass wir zurück sind?", murmelte er. Seine Augen waren bereits geschlossen.

„Ja", entgegnete Harry. Ganz von allein reichte seine Hand nach ihm aus und glättete Linaels schimmerndes Haar von seiner Stirn zurück und steckte die langen Strähnen hinter ein spitzes Ohr. Linael schauderte, als Harrys Finger leicht gegen die Spitze strichen, sagte aber nichts.

„Schlaf gut", sagte Harry und zog seine Hand weg. Sein Hals fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an.

Was zur Hölle geschah mit ihm?

…

Er fand Tiberius im Buchladen. Der alte Mann schrieb in sein Abrechnungsbuch und verwaltete die Einkünfte des Geschäfts. Als Verkäufer seltener Bücher in der Knockturn Gasse machte er gutes Geschäft, besonders unter denen mit Interesse in die dunkleren Zweige der Magie – der Buchladen war mit solchen Büchern gut bestückt. Er war auch dafür beliebt, dass er denen Rabatte gab, die die Bücher mit Respekt behandeln würden und irgendwie wusste Tiberius immer, welche Leute das waren. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das machte – der alte Mann hatte dieses Geheimnis noch nicht geteilt.

„Du bist dann zurück?", sagte Tiberius ohne aufzuschauen. R hatte auch nicht erwähnt, wie er das tat, aber Harry störte das nicht. Wenn man ein Hostel, das von nichtmenschlichen Wesen bewohnt wurde leitete, dann konnten extra sensitive Sinne wirklich verdammt nützlich sein – Harry wusste, dass er glücklich über seine eigenen war.

„Ja", sagte er. „Wir haben ihn."

„Welche Form hatte er?" Tiberius senkte seinen Federkiel und Harry trat näher. Entspannt setzte er sich auf die Ecke der Theke und schaute die Zahlen über Kopf an. Sie machten guten Umsatz.

„Ein Ring", sagte er und schaffte es nicht, sich selbst vom Grinsen abzuhalten. Als er die Box in der er gewesen war das erste Mal geöffnet hatte, hatte er sich dumm und dämlich gelacht – Nevilles Kommentar darüber, dass jemand Tolkien zu ernst nahm, klang in seinen Ohren – und der Gedanke amüsierte ihn immer noch, trotz des merkwürdigen Steins.

„Der Familienring, glaube ich", fuhr er fort. „Es würde Sinn machen, bei dem, was ich über Voldemort weiß. Er war von seiner magischen Blutlinie besessen." Er fuhr mit einer Hand in seine Hosentasche, holte den Stein hervor und platzierte ihn auf dem Buch. „Dieser war darin eingesetzt, aber mein Gift konnte ihn nicht zerstören. Er war kein Teil des Horcrux', also ist das okay, aber Linael sagt, dass die Magie in diesem Ding nicht die von Zauberern oder Sidhe ist."

Tiberius hob ihn hoch und studierte ihn genau, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich müsste mich näher informieren."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich wichtig – sicher nicht, wenn es darum geht Voldemort loszuwerden – aber ich bin neugierig. Ich glaube, dass Lin das auch ist, aber er hat nichts gesagt."

„Es überrascht mich, dass er immer noch wach genug ist, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen", murmelte Tiberius und hob den merkwürdigen Stein ins Licht. Er absorbierte das künstliche Licht des Ladens genauso wie das Sonnenlicht. Harry grimassierte leicht. Dieses Ding war ihm unangenehm.

„Das ist er nicht. Er ist eingeschlafen, sobald wir hier ankamen", sagte er. Er hüpfte vom Tisch hinab, schnappte sich den Stein von Tiberius zurück und steckte ihn wieder in seine Tasche. „Ich werde Aurora in der Küche helfen gehen, okay?"

Tiberius nickte, seine grauen Augen schienen schelmisch und ein Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Dann erwarte erdrückt zu werden", sagte er. „Seraphina ist weg und mit dir und Linael fort, hatte sie eindeutig Probleme mit dem leeren Nest."

„Seraphina ist weggegangen?" Harry konnte nicht anders als davon überrascht zu sein. Auch wenn sie sie ein wenig vermieden hatte, seit sie ihnen von den Horcruxen und Regulus Black erzählt hatte, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie ging. „Wo ist sie hin?"

Tiberius' Lächeln verschwand. „Sie hat nichts gesagt", meinte er. „Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass wir uns alle umbringen und hat deshalb entschieden zu gehen." Sanft seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Teil von mir kann es verstehen. Das alles ist gefährlich."

„Aber es ist es wert", protestierte Harry.

„Ich weiß das. Das weißt du. Aber sie hat zu viel an diese Dinger und Voldemort verloren, um überhaupt daran denken zu können, dass er besiegt werden kann." Als ob er versuchte sich selbst zu versichern begann er wieder zu lächeln. „Verzweiflung tut Leuten merkwürdige Dinge an, Harry. Das ist der Grund, warum Azkaban so eine große Strafe ist."

„Richtig", sagte Harry. „Also … kochen. Ja."

Tiberius lachte in sich hinein und hob seinen Federkiel wieder auf. „Viel Spaß."


	10. Handel mit dem Teufel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Arcanem

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zehn

**Handel mit dem Teufel**

TN: Gewidmet der guten annette-ella, für die unzähligen Reviews, die sie mir geschrieben hat.

Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts war immer aktiv. Geschichten verbreiteten sich in Minuten und es war garantiert, dass, wenn etwas am Morgen geschah, zum Mittag jeder davon gehört hatte. Zum größten Teil war sie einigermaßen verlässlich solange man eine bestimmte Menge an gesunden Menschenverstand nutzte – während der und der sich vielleicht von seiner Freundin getrennt hatte, war es wahrscheinlich nicht geschehen, weil er sie mit dem halben Quidditchteam der Slytherins erwischt hatte.

Es begab sich, dass sich die Gerüchteküche mehr auf ausgewählte Individuen fokussierte als auf andere. Natürlich war Harry während der zweieinhalb Jahre, die er in Hogwarts gewesen war, einer der Favoriten gewesen. Cedric Diggory war ein weiterer. McLaggan – ein älterer Junge aus Gryffindor – war ein häufiges Thema, genauso wie Cho Chang, Eloise Midgen (aus weniger freundlichen Gründen), Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini.

Während die meisten ihren fraglichen Ruhm durch Ausschweifungen, Unglück oder gutem Aussehen erhielten, gewann Blaise Zabini ihn dadurch, dass er komplett undurchschaubar war. Zugegebenermaßen war er gutaussehend, mit seinen langen tintenschwarzen Locken, der dunklen Haut und den flüssig-schwarzen Augen; er war auch intelligent und erzielte wiederholt höhere Noten al Hermine Granger, aber darüber hinaus war er ein Mysterium.

Alle wussten, dass Draco Malfoys Lieblingsfarbe hellblau war und dass er Earl Grey Tee bevorzugte (bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem er keine andere Teesorte trank, vielen Dank) und dass er dazu tendierte in einen ländlichen, westlichen Dialekt zu verfallen, wenn er nur wütend genug wurde. Alle wussten, dass McLaggan es bevorzugte an Muggelgeborenen zu üben, trotz der (öffentlichen) Haltung seiner Familie, die sehr akzeptierend war, und dass er, wenn er mit seiner Familie und hochrangigen Ministeriumsleuten jagen ging, er lieber Mugglewaffen nutzte als seinen Zauberstab.

So war es nicht mit Blaise Zabini. Keiner schien noch nicht einmal zu wissen, wie er sich anhörte. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab zu reden. Tatsächlich war Blaise Zabini – Sohn der Schwarzen Witwe – wenn man der Gerüchteküche glauben schenkte eine Art Genie, das darauf aus war bis zu seinem dreißigsten Lebensjahr die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Neville war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, ob er das glauben konnte. Immerhin brauchte man für die Weltherrschaft sicherlich mehr Kontakte als Blaise Zabini hatte. Nach vier und ein bisschen Jahren in denselben Klassen musste Neville den Jungen ersteinmal sprechen hören.

Daher war es, seiner Meinung nach, komplett verständlich, dass er überrascht war, als Zabini auf den Weg aus Zaubertränke seinen Arm berührte.

„Kann ich auf ein Wort mit dir sprechen, Longbottom?", fragte er. Er klang ganz ruhig, als ob es für alle ihn Hörweite nichts Revolutionäres wäre, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit sprechen zu hören und seine Stimme war überraschend tief für jemanden mit einer solch kleinen, schlanken Statur.

Neville starrte ihn einen Moment mit offenen Mund an. Dann, aus dem Nirgendwo, trat seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder an die Oberfläche und er sagte „Ja, okay", bevor er es sich besser überlegen konnte.

Zabini nickte und ging ohne einen Blick zurück den Korridor hinab. Neville nahm das als seinen Aufruf zu folgen und ging ihm hinterher, immer noch wie in Trance.

Ron zischte hin an, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Er ist eine Schlange, Neville. Was tust du?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf, ging an ihm vorbei und würdigte ihn keine Antwort. Eine fast katzenhafte Neugier hatte begonnen ihn zu übernehmen und nichts, das Ron Weasley sagte, würde ihn davon abhalten herauszufinden, warum Blaise Zabini fast fünf Jahre Schweigen gebrochen hatte, um mit ihm zu reden.

Immerhin war er ein Gryffindor.

…

Das Klassenzimmer in das ihn Zabini führte wurde vor langer Zeit verlassen. Wenn man die verbliebenden, lilanen Flecken auf dem Boden, den Wänden und der verbliebenen Einrichtung ausging, war dies ein Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gewesen, bevor man es nicht mehr brauchte. Neville hatte noch nie zuvor einen Fuß hineingesetzt – er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es hier gewesen war – und nicht zum ersten Mal spürte er die Größe der Last, die Harry ihm aufgeladen hatte. Er tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte so das wachsende Gefühl von Angst in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken und stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Zabini zu fokussieren.

„Was war es, das du wolltest?", fragte er. Zabini beobachtete ihn vorsichtig und der Funken der Intelligenz in seinen Augen ließ sich Neville fragen, ob die Gerüchteküche vielleicht doch nicht so weit danebenlagen.

„Ich möchte einen Deal vorschlagen", entgegnete Zabini.

Ihm kam der irritierende Gedanke, dass Ron vielleicht, nur vielleicht zur Abwechslung einmal Recht gehabt hatte. Er schluckte unangenehm berührt.

„Welche Art von Deal?", fragte er.

Zabini seufzte sanft und hüpfte auf einen der alten Tische, die immer noch im Raum verstreut herumstanden. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Neville, wie unruhig der andere Junge aussah. Als ob er sich nicht sicher war, ob Neville ihn gleich verhexen würde oder nicht – in einer Weise war es beruhigend, weil Neville derselbe Gedanke gekommen war.

„Ich falle durch Kräuterkunde", verkündete Zabini. „Nach Sprout und meinem verwelkenden Flutterby Busch bin ich weniger nährend als eine Wüste. Du bist der beste Schüler in Kräuterkunde in der ganzen Schule, Longbottom. Entweder ich frage dich um Hilfe oder ich warte auf göttliche Einmischung, und da ich kein Idiot bin …" Er ließ den Satz ausklingen und wedelte eine Hand zwischen ihnen.

„Oh", sagte Neville. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er von dieser Unterhaltung erwarten sollte, aber das war es sicherlich nicht gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich auf den wichtigen Teil zu fokussieren – dass das „Genie" Blaise Zabini seine Hilfe benötigte, um zu bestehen – weil er viel zu überrascht dafür war. Stattdessen beschloss er in seiner sinnlosen Hoffnunge zu verweilen, die Realität von sich fern zu halten.

„Wie hast du einen Flutterby gekillt?" Diese waren trotz ihres zerbrechlichen Aussehens notorisch hart unterzukriegen. Eine ohne spezialisierte Pflanzenbekämpfung oder den Todesfluch zu töten war nahezu ungehört.

Zabini zuckte nur die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Blätter fallen ab und sie sieht aus, als ob sie geschmolzen sei."

Es gab keine Worte dafür. Wie zur Hölle konnte man eine Pflanze schmelzen?

„Schau", sagte Zabini, plötzlich frustriert. „Ich muss bestehen. Ich bitte dich nicht darum, dass ich ein O bekomme. Den Gedanken, dass ein Wunder geschehen wird, habe ich schon längst aufgegeben. An diesem Punkt würde ein A unglaublich sein. Ich würde dir … etwas schulden."

Neville war nicht dumm genug nicht zu glauben, dass es schwerer für Zabini gewesen ist, dies zu sagen, als für ihn es zu hören. Zur Hölle. Neugier führte anscheinend zu Gefälligkeiten von Slytherins. Es war mal etwas neues, aber es erklärte nicht, warum Zabini so schmerzlich unangenehm aussah. Neville konnte nicht anders als ihn ein klein wenig zu bemitleiden.

„Ich brauche nichts von dir", sagte er. „Aber, uh, okay."

„Okay?"

„Ich werde dir Nachhilfe geben. Und ich versuche mir etwas auszudenken, das du mir im Gegenzug geben kannst, wenn du wirklich das Gefühl hast, das tun zu müssen." Seine Gedanken kreisten bereits. Angeblich war Zabini ein Art Zaubertränke-Crack. Vielleicht könnte er Neville im Gegenzug darin helfen? Himmel und Hölle wussten, dass er Hilfe benötigen könnte, bevor es Zeit für die OWLs war.

Zabini warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Es muss sehr nett sein in einer Welt zu leben, wo es Dinge kostenlos gibt."

Neville wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte. Offensichtlich hatte man Zabini nicht beigebracht „Dankeschön" zu sagen.

„Keine Ursache", sagte er. Es kam schärfer hinaus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Zabini lächelte ihn an. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er war immer noch viel zu beschäftigt damit Neville so zu betrachten, als sei er ein Käfer unter einem Mikroskop, als das es echt sein könnte. Neville zappelte ungemütlich. Er war es nicht gewohnt von anderen Leuten über längere Zeit so studiert zu werden – bis auf Snape, der jeden so anblickte.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, als Zabini seine Braue hochzog.

„Ich halte dich nicht hier fest", entgegnete er. „Aber triff mich heute Abend bei den Gewächshäusern. Dann kannst du mir zeigen, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

Neville zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber. Bevor er sich noch was anderes ausdenken und etwas dummes sagen konnte ging er.

Draußen im Korridor nahm er sich einen Moment, um sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen und ein paar tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Wirklich nicht. Er musste einen Horcrux finden. Jemanden Nachhilfe geben – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es ein Slytherin war der ein klein wenig gruselig war – war das letzte was er brauchte.

Aber.

Aber Zabini war ein Slytherin. Seine Mutter war eine Serienmörderin.

Er würde sich in den Dunklen Künsten auskennen.

Er würde Neville einen Gefallen schulden.

Kurz hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob Zabini ihm im Gegenzug zu seinem Wissen in Kräuterkunde Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben könnte, aber was, wenn er stattdessen nach den Dunklen Künsten fragte? Genug um fähig zu sein, so etwas wie einen Horcrux zu finden – es musste einen Zauber geben, der ein Dunkles Artefakt finden konnte. Wie sonst würde die Leute sie finden?

Er fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das würde er tun.

…

Das würde er nicht tun.

Er schaute auf das … Ding in dem Topf, dass – Zabini nach – einst eine Flutterby gewesen war und verstand, warum Professor Sprout ihm auf ihrem Weg aus dem Gewächshaus einen mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Tief atmete er ein und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Wie?", fragte er. „Nein wirklich. Wie?" Er blickte zu Zabini hinüber und wedelte mit seiner Hand in die Richtung von … dem Ding. „Schau es dir an! Wie?"

Der winzige Teil in seinem Gehirn, der nicht auf das komplette Desaster mit dem er konfrontiert wurde fokussiert war, versteinerte vor Angst unter dem Blick, den Zabini ihm zuwarf. Seine Augen hatten eine bemerkenswert ähnliche Farbe wie die von Snape und das – zusammen mit der gehobenen Braue, von der Neville schwören könnte, dass alle Slytherins Unterricht hatten, wie man das machte – ließ einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Sobald sie eingetreten waren hatte Zabini sich auf einer Bank platziert und hatte Neville mit einer schaurigen Ruhe betrachtet, die normalerweise mit Raubtieren in Verbindung gebracht wurde, während dieser zu einem zuckenden Wrack zusammengefallen war.

„Das sollte nicht möglich sein!"

„Beruhige dich, Longbottom, ich bitte dich nicht darum es zu reparieren", dröhnte Zabini. „Ich bitte dich mir dabei zu helfen, die neue bis zum Ende des Jahres am Leben zu lassen."

Nevilles Kopf schwamm. Er gesellte sich zu Zabini auf der umtopf-Bank, bevor er vornüber kippte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Kräuterkunde mit einer Gefängnisstrafe verglichen.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fraget er und zwang sich dazu ruhig zu klingen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Eines der wenigen verbliebenen Blätter der Flutterby fiel herab. Sie waren immer noch grün – die Pflanze war nicht vertrocknet und er hatte den Mutterboden überprüft, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie auch nicht zu viel gegossen wurde.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht?" Er warf Zabini einen flüchtigen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu. Der andere Junge schüttelte den Kopf und sah absolut traurig aus. Es war eine überraschende – und angenehme – Abwechslung von der vorigen Regungslosigkeit. Es ließ ihn aussehen wie eine normale Person.

„Nein."

„Okay", murmelte Neville. Er atmete tief ein. „Hat du schon den neuen Setzling bekommen?"

„Sprout versucht mir einen neuen zu finden. Anscheinend ist es für sie ein wenig spät in der Saison."

Neville summte zustimmend. Zabinis neues Projekt würde man vom Festland* importieren müssen. In Schottland war es nun viel zu kalt, um einen Flutterbysamen pflanzen zu können und zu erwarten, dass er einfach so wuchs. Sie mochten die Wärme. Das würde im mindestens ein paar Wochen geben, um mit Zabini von Adam und Eva anzufangen. Er müsste Komposte und die säureunterschiede von Mutterböden und Pflanztechniken neu erlernen – eigentlich Sachen für Erstklässler.

Nun konnte er sehen, warum Zabini darauf bestanden hatte, dass er ihm dafür etwas schuldete.

Wenn er seine Freizeit damit und mit dem Erlernen der Dunklen Künste von Zabini verbrachte, würde er keine Zeit haben, die Horcruxe zu jagen. Aber er konnte nichts jagen, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Also würde seine Jagd im Endeffekt schneller gehen, wenn er Zabini ein paar Monate seiner Zeit gab, damit er lernen konnte, wie man einen Horcrux identifizierte, auch wenn er sie zu Beginn ein wenig hinausschob.

Er musste Harry Bescheid sagen.

„Wie viel Freizeit hast du?", fragte er. Ein weiteres Blatt zitterte kurz, bevor es aufgab und hinabfiel, um sich in einem traurigen, grünen Haufen auf dem Tisch zu den anderen zu gesellen.

„So viel wie du von mir brauchst."

„Also viel." Neville riss seinen Blick von der ruinierten Pflanze. „Gut. Wir werden sie brauchen."

…

_Harry,_

_hoffe bei dir läuft alles in Ordnung._

_Hier stehen Dinge dieses Jahr ziemlich anders. Der neue Verteidigungslehrer ist eine Frau aus dem Ministerium. Sie ist fast so gut wie Lockhart._

_Der Unterricht ist schwer. Ich werde in Zaubertränke durchfallen, aber das ist ja keine Überraschung? Ich wurde von einem der Jungen aus Slytherin dazu überredet ihm in Kräuterkunde Nachhilfe zu geben – Blaise Zabini, du erinnerst dich an ihn? – im Gegenzug zu einem gleichwertigen Gefallen. Ich denke darüber nach, ihn dazu zu bringen mir ein paar Zauber beizubringen. Ich dachte da an bestimmte Suchzauber, um dabei zu helfen das zu finden, was du verloren hast. (Deine Beschreibung davon war übrigens schrecklich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es aussieht.)_

_Granger hat im Zug nach dir gefragt. Habe ich das erwähnt? Sie beobachtet mich auch dabei, wie ich das hier schreibe, also gehe ich lieber, bevor ich zu interessant aussehe._

_Ich schreibe bald._

_Neville_

* * *

TN:_  
_

* im Original: aus Europa, macht aber nicht wirklich Sinn, da GB auch zum (geologischen und politischen) Europa zählt

Ja, ich lebe noch. Ich habe mit diesem Kapitel darauf gewartet, dass ich auf ffdotde aufgeholt habe. Das war** bisher** das **letzte Kapitel** von Serpens Arcanem, wie es Evandar geschrieben hat. Lasst uns auf mehr hoffen. Ich bin bald mit einer neuen Übersetzung zurück. Hier ein kleiner Teaser von Calculation (ca 250 Worte, wird nach upload des 1/4 Kapiteln gelöscht):

_Es gab zwei Dinge, die Harry Potter nie zurückließ, wenn er sein Haus (nicht Zuhause, der Ligusterweg war nie sein „Zuhause") verließ: Ein funktionierender Kugelschreiber und ein kleines Notizbuch. Seitdem er das erste Mal mit einer Liste losgeschickt wurde, um einzukaufen, nahm Harry Stift und Papier überall hin mit. Der Notizblock erlaubte es ihm Listen von wichtigen Dingen zu führen und der Stift bedeutete, dass er etwas zu diesen Listen hinzufügen oder Dinge als erledigt, gesammelt oder ähnliches markieren konnte. Stift und Papier parat zu haben bedeutete auch, dass er sein allerliebstes Hobby wann und wo auch immer er war ausführen konnte._

_[...]_

_Rechnen war etwas, dass er durch die Schule zu lieben gelernt hatte. Zahlen, erkannt er, konnten auf absolut alles bezogen werden. Solange es nur existierte konnte es gemessen werden. Selbst die Luft konnte gemessen werden, auch wenn es eine andere Einheit benötigte, als die meisten anderen Dinge. Seit seiner ersten Mathestunde im Kindergarten liebte Harry Zahlen._

_Das, was Harry am liebsten berechnete (einmal abgesehen von dem täglichen Kalorienbedarf, damit er nicht mit derselben Körperform endete, wie Dudley) war Geld._

_Er berechnete den Wert von allem, was die Dursleys ihm „schenkten", damit er wusste, genau wie sehr er eine „finanzielle Bürde" er für sie war. Die Antwort: Schulgelder eingeschlossen, kostete Harry minus sechzig Pfund im Monat. Immerhin sparte er einen Haufen Geld ein, indem er ihr unbezahlter Koch, unbezahltes Dienstmädchen, unbezahlter Butler (ja, diese zwei Aufgaben waren verschieden) und ihre unbezahlte Reinigungskraft (was sich, ja, wiederum vom Dienstmädchen und vom Butler unterschied) war. _


End file.
